AnckSuNamun's Daughter Under Revision
by DesireOFfantasy
Summary: When AnckSuNamun's reicarnate daughter raises her and Imhotep back from the dead, and only wishes to seek vengence on those who wronged her, what will happen with her. Can Alex actually change her crooked ways or will it be the end for all the O'Connells.
1. Bringing Them Back

**Okay, so I decided to go back, and redo this whole chapter. Okay, maybe not completely redo, but refurbish. The plot lines still the same, except for a few details. Like for instance how Jamila raised them back from the dead. I was young then when I wrote this, and I was quite stupid. I don't doubt that I still am, but at least this is a little more believable, than the original. For the new ones reading this, trust me when I say it's a whole lot more believable. Anyway I hope you enjoy this revised chapter, and I hope to continue revising if I feel up to it. Maybe one day I'll finish this story…WHO KNOWS?**

* * *

_**"For death begins with life's first breath, and life begins at touch of death."**_

**_-John Oxenham _**

* * *

_**+Bringing Them Back+ **_

A woman wearing a white outfit usual worn by belly dancer was standing in the middle of the desert waiting with her horse. For what, an onlooker would have no clue. However, she knew. It was what she had been waiting all night for; what she had been praying for. It was what she had been searching for; for years.

Yet, as she looked around and found nothing in site she was beginning to lose patience and hope. Sighing in vein she knew it was time to leave as she pushed aside some of her reddish-brown hair, which had absently fallen in front her eyes.

The woman slowly replaced the veil to cover her face once more, hoping that maybe it would keep her from getting any worse than the sunburn she already had. Turning away from the direction she had hoped to spot whatever she had been looking for, she began to mount her horse. However, catching something out of the corner of her eye she turned back abruptly. That's when she saw it in the distance. There, beginning to form, was legendary city of Hamunaptra; City of the dead. The woman's lips curled into a devious smile underneath her veil, and her hazel eyes burned pride. Without a second to lose, she jumped onto her horse and raced toward the city's ruins.

When the woman reached Hamunaptra she found that it was indeed a mess like the man named Jonathan Carnahan had told her. How had she gotten him to divulge such a secret? Simple, she had drug the information out of him when she found him drunk. Not to mention acting like a common trollop had helped as well; something she promised she would never do again if she had to.

Dismounting from her horse she felt the great powers buried beneath the sand reaching out to her. Almost as if they were begging for her to take them, but she refused to let them even touch her. She was only here for two things and that was Imhotep and Anck-Su-Namun.

Her well built body casually sauntered over to a nearby old ruin; a ruin that had been dug up by previous visitors. Scanning the ancient hieroglyphics, the woman managed to find what she was looking for quickly. Pressing her hand down upon a block jutting out from the wall, she watched in amazement as the walls began to contract into themselves. With the earth quaking beneath her feet, and the roar of rock sliding past rock, the woman slowly made her way inside the tomb.

However, as she took a look around she deduced that it was too dark to just waltz on inside. Sighing heavily, she made her way back over to her horse where she retrieved a lantern along with her two best pistols. Also she grabbed a bag full of supplies, and draped it over her shoulder before returning to the tomb.

The woman hadn't gone but seven yards inside before she came across a torch hanging from the wall. She casually reached inside her bag where she removed a small packet of matches. With a quick flick across the back of the package, she held it up to the torch, and with a loud 'WHOOSH,' the torch burst into flames.

Smirking, she took the rod from it's holder, before continuing on down through the passageway. The visions she had had from her dreams guided her, giving her a sense of direction of where she needed to be. These visions had been the key to everything in the beginning. They were what had brought her to Egypt. They had made her realize who she was, and they were also what helped her know what she must do.

She knew Imhotep had been reburied here after what had happened with the Scorpion King. The Medji had found his corpse in the sand when they had returned to the oasis of Ahm Shere. Turns out that underworld had all been just an allusion, however the scarab pit that Anck-Su-Namun had been killed in wasn't. She would just have to resort to using the woman's mummified body that still lied within these tombs. Why did she need their bodies though? It was because she was going to do what many others had tried and failed at. She was going two return the two great lovers to their former glory. The motive for doing so was her own secret, however. It was also a secret she wished for no one either.

Coming upon another door, she sat her items down before placing her hands upon. With one great shove with all her force, she managed to slide it away enough so that she could enter.

She knew there was going to be scarabs in there, so without a second thought she plucked a few special items from her bag; a spray can of some sort, and long tip lighter. However, she hoped she wouldn't have to use these two things.

The woman grabbed her things, and continued her journey through the tombs. As she made her way down a corridor she could literally feel the history of this forgotten world stretching it's cold lifeless hand out to her; wanting her to be apart of it, but then again she already was in some way. She was a reincarnation of the daughter of Anck-Su-Namun, and her father had been Seti. How did she know this? She once again knew this through her visions, and these visions had taught her a lot.

Though her past self had been the pharaoh's daughter, she had also felt drawn to the High Priest, and had felt him to be more of a father figure. She had despised her older sister Nefertiri very greatly and was known to act more of a man than a woman. She could fight very well like her mother since she had been taught most of her life by one of the Medji. She was also known as Princess Jamila, and now she had returned her name to its once former glory. Leaving her present day life behind her, she had taken the name to smother what little was left of her former self. She had renamed herself after her great, great grandmother as in herself only reincarnated.

However, before her rebirth, she had once been an orphan at only the age of four-years-old. She had never known her birth parents of this time, and in truth, she had never really cared. There was no use in wasting her life on a dream that would not come true. If her parents hadn't wanted her, then she didn't want them. It was as simple as that.

Jamila had later been adopted still at a young age and taken in by an American family. With them she had moved to American where she learned their language, however she never let her mother language die. Jamila also learned quickly how to read hieroglyphics. Better yet, she pretty much learned about anything Egyptian.

When the time came for Jamila to leave her home, she did. Jamila departed without a heartfelt goodbye, and returned to her homeland, where she took up residency in Cairo. There she heard many local stories about the occurrences that had happened in the city a few years ago before she had been born, and many of them about a man like no other. Interested she made it her mission to delve further into his folklore that her visions had began hinting at. Before long she knew what she had to do. Briefly visiting London, where _The Book of the Dead_, _The Book of the Living_, and the key to open them where currently residing within a museum, she stole back what was rightfully her homeland's treasure. It hadn't been hard. All she had needed was to grab herself a higher connection, which she had. Her connection had been the brother of Evelyn O'Connell. Not only had he given her the resources unbeknownst, he had also given her all the information she had needed. Some of that information included the Medji.

With the books in her possession, Jamila returned to Egypt where she began her search through the desert for this 'tribe,' and when she found them they weren't at all happy about it. At first they had been weary about her presence, but she had quickly fooled them into believing that she only wished to document their people. So, reluctantly giving in, they soon taught her the ways of the Medj believing a girl like her had no ill intent. What fools those men had truly been!

After a year of their teachings, and their old legends, she felt she had gained enough information from them. With that said, she departed from their people, and left to find Hamunaptra; not at all telling them what she had planned on doing with the things they had told her.

Jamila then had searched for days for the ancient city, all the while trying to avoid the Medji's daily scoutings. Then, just when she was losing hope, she had stumbled upon it, and now here she stood. Hamunaptra; the burial ground of her very great, great grandmother; Anck-Su-Namun.

Jamila quietly walked down the long corridors of the tomb, but kept to the wall as she deciphered the hieroglyphics to make sure she was following the right path. However, within no time she soon found what she was looking for.

Entering into the large temple, she knew immediately she had found what she had been looking for. With a vicious smile hidden underneath her milky veil she carefully reached up, and removed the cloth from her head. As the veil fell away, her long reddish-brown hair cascaded down her back like a broken dam. However, she knew that was not really her natural hair color. It was a disguise; a disguise she had received from her adoptive mother who had wished her to hide her true origin. Her real color was what was slowly fading in at her roots. That was the color from her birth mother from this century. That was her real origin.

Jamila made her way down to an alter within the middle of the room. Reaching into her bag, she removed _The Book of the Dead_ from within. Placing the book upon the alter, she then retrieved the key from within her bag as well. Without much thought to what she was doing she placed the key into its rightful place on the book. Jamila gave it a few good turns, before the lock popped open, and her eyes once again began scanning the pages she had read since she had stolen it.

Jamila quickly located the curse she had been researching for over a year now. It was the same curse that would bring back the mummified soldier's that would help her. Quickly getting down to business, Jamila began reciting the incantation expertly. If one did not know her better, they would have assumed she had known this language all her life. However, they would have been wrong, because the moment the first few mummified soldiers began to appear, Jamila quickly reverted back to English as if it was nothing.

"Well now, it appears my incantation was spot on," she replied turning around to glance at the warriors. Without a moment's hesitation Jamila barked out her first order in ancient Egyptian, "Retrieve the body of Anck-Su-Namun! Now!"

Without a single sound they turned, and set out on their given task. '_Hmm, men who actually listen. Wouldn't the world be perfect if they all did,' _Jamila thought pulling out her canteen. Unhooking the cork she brought the nozzle to her lips, and took a long satisfying sip. There was no need to save that much now. She would be back in Cairo soon, and wouldn't have to worry about spacing her rations out.

Whilst she waited for the guards to return, she gave the temple a quick glance around, and found that it didn't quite look that bad as she had originally believed. Jamila guessed it would have to do either if it was in shambles, or not. She couldn't every well take all this back with her to Cairo, and perform the rituals there.

When the soldier's returned Jamila ordered them to sit Anck-Su-Namun's corpse onto the stone slab. Once that was done she then commanded them to stand guard by the entranceways; one reason was because they were freaking her out, and the other was for partial safety.

Leaving the stone table, Jamila sauntered over to the pool of murky water where Jonathan (in his drunken stupor) had divulged to her that it was now the resting place of Imhotep; thanks to the Medji. Jamila turned the stone pages within the book of the dead to section she had specifically been studying since she had stolen it. Memorizing the text once again, she raised her head, and began to chant the incantation. When she saw the already darkened water begin to grow darker, and ripple like it was almost cursed, she smiled. She knew then that the god of the dead was releasing Imhotep back to her, but for a price.

Feeling a spike of pain beginning to in her lower abdomen, she absently dropped the book to the floor. Jamila knew it was going to be painful, but she hadn't known exactly how bad, as she began to writher in pain. It felt like her blood was on fire, and her heart was being ripped right out from her chest. A thousand knifes seemed to attack her skull as a golden glow ripped itself from her body; it was her soul. She would have to split her soul into thirds. One would remain with her, another would reside in Imhotep, and the final would be traded to God for this favor.

As the golden glow floated over to the pool, and spread across it like it was honey being poured into a cup of tea, Jamila felt the pain slowly lessoning. It was done. Now all she had to do was hope it worked. Turning her head towards the pool she remained in a fetal position on the floor letting the rest of the pain subside. Watching the surface of the water began to bubble, she gave a weak smile. It just had to work.

When she saw the water slowly bubble into the figure of a man, she began to lift herself off of the ground. Wobbling a bit as she stood, she turned to the mummified soldiers staking out the room, and order four of them to her side. Despite the fact that they sent chills down her back, she let them lift her to her feet, and steady her balance.

While she did this a body of a man slowly began to form; flesh, bone, blood, and all. With a devilish grin, she ordered the other two soldiers by her side to drag him out from within the water. Following her command, they did as she asked, and pulled him out and onto the stone floor covered in thousands of years worth of built up sand.

Feeling the solid earth below him, Imhotep carefully opened his eyes, and gazed around in surprise. He thought he never escape the wrath of those torments he suffered in the underworld or hell as many people called it in this era. Cautiously, he sat up and held his head within his hands as he tried to ebb away the tiny headache he had from the new light. However it didn't take long to subside, before he began looking around and found his once mummified servants surrounding him. However, what shocked him was a ghost; a person he hadn't seen in centuries. Yet there she stood, only a different woman in this new era. This woman was no more than around the ages of 19 or 20. She had this reddish-brown hair that mimicked the hue of dried blood, yet glistened from the torches in the room that had been previous lit. She had a well-built body but overly so since she was still a bit petite. She had on some Arabic looking clothes of a belly dancer and she was holding within her hand _The Book of the Dead_. Imhotep took a closer look at her eyes and smiled at what he saw. It was her, Princess Jamila, Anck-Su-Namun's daughter reincarnated.

_"Welcome back Imhotep,"_ Jamila spoke in his native language, while bowing her head at him as he got to his feet. Giving another quick glance around the room, he instantly noticed a familiar form lying upon the alter. He growled deeply under his breath. That woman had betrayed him. She had loved him, but left him to die. If she was to be brought back then a few things would definitely needed to be set straight.

Looking over to Jamila for conformation of what she was doing, he received his answer as she turned from him. The woman began to chant the incantation out once again from the book and soon he heard moaning and grunting coming from all around him. Looking around he found that his priests had been raised once again.

Jamila began a ritual that he himself had never notice in the book, and had apparently skipped over. She began to give part of her spirit to Anck-Su-Namun. It was obvious though the consequences of this ritual however. If Jamila was to die so would Anck-Su-Namun, but if Anck-Su-Numun died then the little portion of the spirit she was giving her would only come back to Jamila.

Jamila sat the book down upon the alter, and pulled a dagger out from within her bag. Slicing it across her palm, she held it over the mummified body of Anck-Su-Namun. Then, turning back to the book, she returned to reciting the incantation.

Imhotep watched as Anck-Su-Namum's spirit slowly formed on top of the murky water, and began to float toward her mummified body. Within moments the spirit spread over her like a purple jam, and soaked into her skin. Suddenly a gargled gasp was heard as she awakened from her eternal sleep. However, ignoring this event laid out before her, Jamila didn't skip a beat as she continued on with incantation. As she did so, Imhotep watched a golden glow surrounded the young girl, and slowly seep onto the table before cautiously creeping it's way over to the gasping mummy. The moment the golden glow touched Anck-Su-Namun rotting corpse, organs took shape, and muscle began to form. Then skin grew outwards, and before long this corpse was no longer a corpse, but a living woman.

Jamila finally turned her eyes away from _The Book of the Dead _as she too saw a body beginning to form, and smiled as her mother came to be awake.

Anck-Su-Namun's eyes fluttered open, as her senses came back to her. The last thing she could remember is running in the pyramid at Ahm Shere. Then regret filled her being as she remembered why she had been running. She had been afraid. She was afraid she would die, but more so, she was afraid she would never see her love again. She would have helped him, honestly, but at that moment she had frozen with fear…and the O'Connells had been _right there_! If she had tried to save him, they both would have died. She had thought that if maybe she escaped that she could bring him back, but how wrong she had been. Anck-Su-Namun remembered her death clearly. One minute she felt as free as could be, and felt like she was going to make it out, and then the next… well the next she was falling into a pit of scarabs as they ate her alive. Oh the pain had been so terrible, and then the afterlife had been worse. Separated away from her love for all eternity, and forced to live with the regret, and guilt. However, how had she come to be here? How had she awakened in the world of the living?

Turning her head as she gazed around the room, her eyes landed on one person in particular, and she felt the regret overcome her. Tears seeped into the corners of her eyes as she gazed at him. Could it really be?

Imhotep smiled as she looked at him. Slowly, as if the words hurt her, his love replied in, "_Imhotep?_" After giving her a nod, she then turned her gaze upon Jamila. Anck-Su-Namun eyes leaked with tears of joy and recognition, as she asked in wonder, "_Jamila?_" Jamila's own eyes misted over as she looked down upon her reincarnated mother. Without a second to wait, she ordered the guards to help Anck-Su-Namun sit up. Then, reaching into her bag, she produced two long black robes, and threw them to the two lovers. As they threw on their garbs, Jamila went to completing her plan.

Once clothed, Anck-Su-Namun took to her feet, and made her way over to Imhotep. Reaching her head up to touch his cheek, she whispered, "_I'm sorry. I was afraid. I-"_

"_Shh all is forgiven my love. It has been to long for trivial matters such as that," _Imhotep reassured her, as he took Anck-Su-Namun into his arms. Holding her close he placed sweet butterfly kisses onto her skin, before kissing her passionately on the lips. Yes, it had been to long.

While the two lovers were busy getting reacquainted, Jamila was finishing with the incantation for the guards and priests to become full bodied. True, the splitting over her soul was becoming agonizingly unbearable, and she probably should have done it, but they need warriors. They needed protection if all was going to go right.

Finally, after every last servant was returned to their own flesh and blood, Jamila collapsed next to the alter. Leaning against the cold stone, she took in deep hypnotic breaths as she waited for the pain to pass. Never again, would she do this. This pain was absolutely unbearable. Closing her eyes, Jamila placed The Book of the Dead beside her, and let her body rest completely. However, it wasn't long until she felt a pair of arms wrap around her petite weak frame.

Anck-Su-Numan held her daughter in a tight embrace, never wishing to let go again. Her daughter, her brave and strong daughter, had brought them all back together once more. She would never be able to fully repay her child for her kindness.

Jamila, after gaining a little strength back, carefully wrapped her arms around her mother. It felt so good to feel a mother's hug; a _real _mother's hug. It almost warmed Jamila's cold and bitter heart. Then again, only just.

Anck-Su-Namun pulled away from her daughter, and sweetly brushed away the stray strands of hair hanging in front of her daughter's beautiful hazel eyes.

"_My Jamila, my sweet Jamila. Our fate was a cruel one_," Anck-Su-Namun whispered as Jamila reached for her canteen, and unscrewed the top. Taking a sip, she wet her lips to speak.

"_Yes, it was, and it's time the world paid for our misfortunes. They have done us wrong, and it's time they feel the pain we have felt. Now that I've said that, I've brought you back for two reasons; One so we could be together, and two, so that we can have our revenge. Those people out there are all meant to suffer for what they did to us, and I know exactly how we can achieve that goal,_" Jamila hissed as she stared into her mother's hardening eyes.

"_Thank you, Jamila, for what you have done for us. I can never quit repaying you for this, but to do that we would need someone of this time to help us. We would not survive a journey on our own,_" Imhotep spoke up from behind Anck-Su-Namun, as he gazed down upon her.

"_I've got just the person. He's just as loyal as the next servant, and I'm sure he'll bow to a high priest_," Jamila explained, but all the sudden they heard yelling throughout the Cavern. When they looked toward the entrances they found Medji coming into the temple with their swords drawn. One in particular openly gaped at the scene before him, before his eyes landed on the woman responsible.

"What have you done, Jamila! Do you realize the consequences of your actions," Ardeth Bay declared angrily as stared down at her. His eyes left hers as they gazed around at the mayhem she had caused. He couldn't believe it. She had done what no other had been able to do. She had brought to life the mummified remains of soldiers, and returned them to their full body; not tot mention the priests! However, the biggest shock of all was not until his eyes landed upon another's haunting gaze. There, fully reincarnated stood Imhotep and Anck-Su-Numan. Ardeth turned his eyes back onto Jamila, and cried out in rage, "You have done something that was forbidden! I knew you would deceive us from the beginning! Who do you think you are?"

"I'm Anck-Su-Numan's and Seti's daughter. I am Princess Jamila reincarnated. Come on you've heard of my past life haven't you Ardeth. The story of a young girl caught between good and wrong and fighting for both sides. I killed myself after Imhotep, and my mother, died by going back to reincarnate them in this very tomb, but yet I was young then. Now though I'm a grown adult, and have brought them back without the Medji killing me before I could even set foot on the ground like my past life had been," Jamila said with a wicked smirk on her face.

"You are just as wicked and corrupted as you were when you were a child back then Jamila," Ardeth hissed unsheathing his sword and holding it by his side.

"_I know, and that's how I fooled you,_" Jamila smirked before she then yelled to the guards to attack. With that single order the guards swarmed the Medji within a matter of no time. Not a single Medji was left to fight the three of them.

Jamila grabbed the black book, and stuffed it into her bag as well as the rest of her things. Without even a single worry, the three of them, and the group of priests, easily made their way out of the temple; up to the surface.

When they emerged she found her horse chained to a pillar; more than likely it was the Medji's doing. Jamila walked over to him and patted the creature on the nose as she whispered, "I'm sorry boy but I can't take you with me, hopefully if they don't kill all the Medji one will take you in." Grabbing the saddlebag off of the animal, she threw it over her shoulder, and made her way over to the others.

By the time the soldiers emerged from the ruins they looked beaten up, but still fit to continue on. However, without warning, the Medji leapt out of the ruins as well still brandishing their, and inching to finish this fight. Pfft heroes!

"_Imhotep get us out of here_," Jamila ordered fearfully, and with that the sand moved around the priests, guards, and the three of them. It was almost a like the sand storm came out of nowhere, and the Medji had to stand back while shielding their eyes from it. However, just as it came it went, and there, where the group had been standing… there was no one.

Ardeth stood there shaking his head in rage at their failure to stop this crisis before it had gotten out of hand. Now he could only hope it wouldn't get any worse. Feeling a tap upon his shoulder by another Medji like himself, he turned to him as he asked, " What are we going to do now?" Ardeth scowled bitterly as he answered, "I have to go to England and see the O'Connell family about this. No doubt they'll target them, before it's all over. Until then keep the men safe." Looking over at the abandon horse, he then added, "Take the horse back to camp, and care for it. I think her intention all along was to leave it for us anyway."

With that said, Ardeth got on his horse and galloped away toward Cairo where a train would leave and take him far enough to catch a boat. From there he would ride the ship all the way to Turkey where he would then catch a non-stop plane to England. Hopefully within that amount of time nothing would happen to the O'Connell family, and maybe he might just make it in time to warn them.

* * *

**So, was this chapter any better than the original? Give me feedback, I'd really like to know how I did. I can't improve if I don't get some constructive criticism. By the way, I'd just like you to know that any Flames I receive will be used to roast marshmallows with :-). Pretty much I won't even bother with them, so if you wanna be mean, then go rag on your own life or something…hehehe. However if you want to help me give me something I can work with. Tell what's wrong, and what you think I can do to fix it. Trust me…it helps the story.**


	2. Telling The O’Connell’s

Telling The O'Connell's+

Even though Alex was 19 he still lived with his parents to help out in their digs and besides where else did he have to go. He was sitting on a chair looking outside when he heard his father walk into the room and said, "Alex, Why don't you help me with these boxes."

"Sure dad," Alex got up and picked up a box and only found that the bottom had fallen out letting hay and a huge box object fall on the floor. Rick cursed himself for letting him help and said, "Actually change of thought clean that up and go out and have a good time. Party with some girls like your Uncle Jonathan dose," Rick said.

"I'm fine dad I'll just clean this up and go for a walk I need some air anyway," Alex said smiling. Rick had always thought that child a little weird when he hit fourteen. He seemed to become more like his mother than himself. Alex was cleaning up the mess while Rick walked away with the box he had in his hand. Alex was too busy to notice that the box was open to reveal a medallion with Hieroglyphics on it and in the middle was carved a city. He picked it out and looked at it and stuffed it in his pocket to save for later when he wanted to study it. He closed the box not noticing the two daggers in there. He stuffed the box on the table after cleaning up the hay mess and throwing it away. Alex then walked toward the door to walk out when he heard someone knocking on it.

----------Cairo Museum-----------

Jamila walked up the steps with her parents who were dressed like people during her time and they didn't look too bad. She had made Imhotep leave the soldiers nearby but not close enough where people could see them. She walked through the doors of the Museum and immediately walked to the door of one of the offices. She walked in on a man who was doing some work.

"What did I tell you, I specifically told you I was to not be disturbed Mrs. Kip," the man said as he looked down onto the papers.

"Well I wouldn't disturb you, but I'm not Mrs. Kip," now the man looked up at Jamila with a horrified face.

"What are you doing in here, I'll have the police on you if you don't get out," the man said.

"Ha I quite doubt that," Jamila said as she grabbed the man by his shirt.

"What do you want," the man asked in fear.

"You're the brother of the man who helped Imhotep last time right," Jamila said.

"Yes," the man said quivering in fear.

"Then tell me this, are you just like your twin brother," Jamila said smirking. The man was beginning to get the idea and smirked and said, "yes I am and I be glade to help him." Jamila smirked and then said, " Do you have any men that will come with us." The man looked at her then to Imhotep and smiled and said, "I'm sure I can come up with about forty men."

"Good they can help Imhotep's soldiers, by the way this is where we're going. This used to be a great city in Imhotep's time and had very resourceful soldiers and many of them. If we control that army and city we will have half of Africa and any Islands close to it," Jamila said with a smirk as she pointed her finger onto a city on the map, and she had also let go of his shirt to do so.

"That's great but what's in it for me," the man said looking at Jamila up and down with lust in his eyes.

"As much gold as you can carry and a good name to us," Jamila said tucking the map back into her pocket ignoring his looks.

"That's fine with me," the man said shaking Jamila's hand and then Anck-Su-Namun's to Imhotep's who had a bit of a tighter grip.

"One more thing where do the O'Connell's live," Jamila said looking at the man.

"London, Miss Jamila," the man said.

"Oh by the way what is your name and when dose the next train leave to the coast," Jamila said.

"My name is Jabari and the next train leaves tomorrow and by then I'm sure I can get those forty soldiers you need," Jabari said looking right at Jamila.

"Good then we will be staying at a hotel and call this number when you're ready. Oh by the way I need some clothes for Imhotep's soldiers. Just uniforms if you know what I mean," Jamila said.

"Can do, now you better get going or you won't be staying at any hotel," Jabari said ushering them out. When the door closed he only smirked and went back to his studies.

---------O'Connell's Place---------

Alex opened the door to find Ardeth in the doorway wearing his usual Medji clothing. He smiled at Alex and Alex could already notice his aging spots.

"Hello Alex it's good to see you again. Is your father and mother home I have to tell them a few very important things," Ardeth said.

"Yes, MUM, DAD," Alex yelled and they both came running in from opposite directions. They were smiling until they saw Ardeth.

"Ardeth what are you doing here," Evelyn asked with worry in her voice.

"Well I have a little bad news and maybe even worse if we don't hurry," Ardeth said looking at Rick who had that look that meant 'what the hell.'

"Maybe I should explain. A year back a woman came to us but we weren't pleased but she just said she was there to learn some Medji ways and we let her being the fools we were. Well she left us not a couple of weeks ago saying she had somewhere to visit but during the times she was with us she asked some unusual questions about you and what happened at Hamunaptra. We explained of course about everything. She seemed very please but when she left we could all tell she had mischief in her eyes. We followed her and found she was going to Hamunaptra. That's when we realized what she was trying to do but we were to late. Imhotep and Anck-Su-Namun is back and their bodyguards and priests. They are heading to city that is unnamed but was a very great city and known for it's great soldiers there. If they reach that place then in a week they'll have half of Africa controlled including the Islands surrounding them. Listen the girl her name is Jamila and she is…." He was stopped by Eve who began to talk.

"She is the daughter of Anck-Su-Namun and Seti she was know for her great fighting skills and her hate towards her older sister Nefertiri. I've been having dreams about her lately and I've been study about her past," Eve said.

"Now you see why we need to leave tomorrow before they get here. She's after her Medallion and daggers, including her own book that she has spells in that the book of the dead and the gold book doesn't have," Ardeth said as he looked at Rick.

"Fine Alex, Eve go get your stuff ready. Eve would you please get my clothes, I have to get my guns and find those daggers and medallion," Rick said.

"Don't worry dad I know where the daggers are, but as for the medallion it's in my pocket," Alex said as Ardeth and Rick's head snapped towards his direction.

"Just do not put in on son you remember what happened last time you put on ancient jewelry," Rick said as he left leaving Ardeth there with Alex until Alex left to get his things and the daggers.

That night they all slept in the living room staying close and about an hour later Jonathan came in and Ardeth almost killed him thinking he was Imhotep. Ardeth had explained what had happened and Jonathan had quickly went to pack.

-------Next morning--------

Rick began to stir and when he opened his eyes he regretted it as he soon found a gun being cocked right in his face. He looked up to see a man problem in his thirties. Rick let his eyes travel around the room and found about 15 men wearing maroon colored robes. He also saw Imhotep with a man that looked about like the man that had died in the scorpion kings lair a few years ago, but also standing beside them was a girl about Alex's age. Her reddish brown hair was put up into a bun and she was wearing some baggy darker maroon pair of pants and short shirt that was tight fitting but had baggy sleeves. He noticed her belly button was showing and a tattoo surround it. It was of a snake curled around the sun. She had on some makeup but very little. She was wearing black boots that if the pants weren't covering them they would probably go ten inches up. She had on a belt that had two guns on each side and a knife on the backside. Imhotep began to talk in Egyptian as well as she did.

By that time everyone else was waking up with a gun in there face. Jonathan about screamed like a girl when he saw the gun in his face. When Imhotep stopped speaking the girl did and she spoke in English as she looked at the men right next to her.

"Search the whole damned house and find the box with these hieroglyphics on it," the woman said holding up a piece of parchment with some weird symbols on it. They were off and gone before another word.

"Miss Jamila what are we to do with them when we get what we need," the man next to Imhotep asked. Imhotep turned his head toward the man and smirked before Jamila shrugged and said, "Kill them for all I care as long as I get what I want." She turned her gaze to Alex and their eyes locked. Alex felt a cold chill go done his back as well as she did. She knew she had seen him from somewhere else before, other than in newspapers. She then sent her gaze over to Eve and found that hatred building up.

"Then again I think it would be fun if I killed them, all the more joy for me," Jamila said right as the soldiers walked in with a box.

"Ahh there you go Miss Jamila, I told you these men were reliable," the man said.

"I know what you said Jabari but lets see if they can manage things other than the box," Jamila put the box down and opened the box to find only the daggers.

"Ra curse those who did this," Jamila said with anger and about that time Imhotep's eyes widen when he realized she had just cursed one of the god's names. His head snapped toward her and spoke in Egyptian that she shouldn't curse a gods name or she would be punished for it later on after death. Jamila agreed in Egyptian but then turned toward the O'Conells.

"Where in the hell is it," Jamila yelled at them.

"We don't know," Evelyn, said as the gunman pointed the gun toward her even more.

"Yeah right, the medallion came with the daggers, I remember it from my past life through my dreams. I remember the Medji safely tucking them away in the same damned box," Jamila said raising her voice even more as she trotted up to Evelyn and pulled out her gun and pointed it at her while taking it off safety.

"Come on I'm not stupid I know you have it Mrs. O'Connell or shall I say Nefertiri," Jamila said. Just then there was a sound from the doorway and in came a small little girl around the age of 6 maybe. **(Okay I forgot to put this in the first part but Rick and Eve had another child named Elizabeth who they just call Beth most of the time. Alrighty back to the story sorry for the interruption.) **The girl looked toward Evelyn and said, "Mommy I had a bad dream." Jamila smirked at this just as Evelyn tried to make a dash for her daughter but was held back by a man in the red robes. Jamila put safety on her gun again and stuffed it into her belt and walked over to the little girl.

"Oh I'm sorry your mother's busy at the moment, but you can be with Aunty Jamila," Jamila said picking the small girl up.

"You know Mrs. O'Connell a child is a very bad thing to lose I'm pretty sure my mother Anck-Su-Namun felt that as she died because she was forced to kill herself from being captured by the Medji. If I do remember it was your fault they were alerted so it is your fault that I lost my mother. I'm sure this wonderful child here would really hate to lose a mother and maybe a father and brother, and uncle," Jamila said as she looked over everyone there that was related to the little girl.

"Please don't hurt Beth, she has nothing to do with this. I'm telling you I don't know where the Medallion is Jamila," Evelyn said as Jamila pulled out her knife from her pocket. Right about then Anck-Su-Namun walked in smirking at the group.

"Mother would you please take this child and make sure no takes her until we find the Medallion," Jamila said handing the child over to Anck-Su-Namun who took her as well as the knife and walking out of the doorway and into the next room as she comforted the child.

"Now tell me where is the medallion Mrs. O'Connell," Jamila said and just as Evelyn was about to speak again Alex did.

"I have it it's in my back pocket. I can get it if you tell your buddy here to back up, but I won't give it to you unless my sister is given my to my mother," Alex said. Jamila smirked and then said, "I know how hard this must be for you, emotions are the worst weaknesses of any weakness boy."

She motion for Anck-Su-Namun to bring the girl back into the room and as she did she got a plan in her head. She motioned for the guard to move and as he did Alex reached to his pocket pulling out the medallion. "Good boy your doing exactly what you're supposed to," Jabari said taking the medallion as the girl was held back.

"Mama," the girl yelled as she was pulled back into the arms of Jamila. Jabari put the medallion in the box and closed its lid.

"Now in an hour come to the museum for your daughter and she will be there. Come sooner and you will never see her again O'Connells. This hours starts the moment we leave got it," she watched as they nodded their head. She took the young girl and picked her up and handed her to Imhotep who was a little surprised by it.

"_You're a man you better start acting like it and carry a woman's load,"_ Jamila said speaking in Egyptian to him. Anck-Su-Namun only giggled at this and made fun of him as he sneered at this all. They all left the room and then the house and after that the grounds to the road in cars.

Ardeth jumped up and said, "We're going after your daughter. There is no way that woman will keep her promise and besides she's going after her book and I can't allow that to happen."

"But…" Eve started as her eyes watered.

"Do not worry Evelyn I will get your daughter back I promise even if it means my own death," Ardeth said speaking her name fully for once. Rick got over the shock finally and got up and began to grab every gun he had as well as Alex who was stopped by Ardeth.

"What are you doing, Alex," Ardeth asked as Alex turned around cocking his gun and looking him strait in the eye.

"I'm getting my sister back from them," and with that he grabbed his belt and fastened it around him while putting guns and knifes in it. Rick smiled and then thought to himself, _'So this boy is like me in certain ways.'_ When Rick saw Eve starting to get ready as well he stopped her and said, "Woah Woah Woah, no your not woman." Eve turned to look into Rick's eyes and he saw her eyes were already watering and she said with a venomous voice, "She's my daughter and I'll be damned if I don't help get her back Rick so this time no ones telling me to step down," and with that she grabbed a couple of guns from Rick's cabinet that hadn't been packed yet. Jonathan just set there until Alex hit him in the head and told him to get to work to because he was going to help get his niece back to.

* * *

**Review Please NO FLAMES**


	3. The Past Revealed

**Okay I slaved over this story so I better get some reviews because I've been working so hard lately and I thank the persons who have reviewed this story so far. Alright here is another chapter so get to it and see if you like.**

* * *

+The Past Revealed+ 

As the cars pulled up to the museum Jamila smiled and knew she was only a couple of yards away from her book and millions of good roads ahead for her. She pulled the girl out of Imhotep's arms so he good get out and as she had noticed in the car, he had been actually nice to the child and she had asked why and all he said was, "I like kids they are innocent and don't ever know what's happening around them I wish I was one again." She sighed at that comment because she really didn't care about being a kid because her childhood sucked. She would always have the same routine daily and never got to do anything knew unless her parents did. She never even got to be herself since they always changed her looks to make her look more like them until she was sixteen and finally told everyone she was adopted which made people really resent her parents.

She walked toward the museum with the child called Beth in her hands. As the girl looked up and saw the museum she smiled and clapped her hands yelling, "Yay the museum." Jamila looked at the child with disgust and then said, "Kid I think those O'Connell's really rotted your mind the whole time you lived with them."

"Getting attached aren't we," Anck-Su-Namun said from beside her smiling.

"No I intend to kill the child and leave her for the O'Connell's," She said sticking up her nose as if she had smelled something bad.

"Oh well I just thought you liked the kid because of the way you're treating her. If it was really the old you from the past you would have made the kid walk instead of holding her," her mother said.

"Yeah well we don't have enough time because the O'Connell's will probably come early and I don't want to be here we they get here," Jamila said lying. She knew she was getting attached to the kid. To tell you the truth she loved kids sometimes. She had often babysat little kids when she was trying to earn money as a teenager. She loved everything about kids but she never wanted to have one since it would probably hold her down.

She walked through the museums door and saw a couple of people staring at her and every soldier and person behind her. She sneered and then said, "Get out all of you know or I'll set them on you." Everyone rushed out including the people who owned and kept to the place. She guessed they were going to the cops to ask what was going on and why there were soldiers from another country in their building. She didn't really care she was here for one thing and one thing only and that was her book of curses. She handed the child over to a nearby soldier's arm who was a bit surprised. She walked towards the room with a plate over it that said, 'Ancient Egypt' and walked in. She walked down one aisle looking from side to side in deep thought. When she went down the other aisle she had luck that time. There it was in a glass case and on a perch and she only smirked when she saw it. At that time she didn't care what happened when she smashed the glass case. Thank the lord nothing went off or at least yet. She reached her hands in and grabbed the book and immediately a flashback came.

------------Flashback------------

There sat a young woman at a desk copying something down as she dabbed her quill into the ink. When she was done she looked down at her creation with a smile. She picked up the book and blew on the last page she had written to dry it. When she finally found it dry she closed the book and then set it on a cover and wrapped it up sticking it into a wall with the brick missing. As she did she noticed a rather large object but not as big as the book. She put the huge brick back in just in time as her father walked in.

"Jamila I came to talk to you," he said in Egyptian.

"Yes," Jamila replied in Egyptian also.

"I've been talking with a couple of suitors for you and one I think you might like. I'm sorry to say this Jamila but you are coming of age and your mother and I thought it best you marry off before you hit the age of 21 since by then you wouldn't even care if there was a man around," Seti said as he walked in and sat on her bed.

"But father I don't want to marry it sounds so weird and besides I'm only fifteen to me that is to young and besides I be worthless as a wife you know how I'm a fighter not a sit at home girl. I deserve a life as a warrior not a woman," Jamila argued with him.

"You are a woman and you will be a wife to the man that I will choose for you whether you like it or not young lady," Seti said arguing back.

"I hope the gods tear you soul apart when you die," Jamila had said to Seti before he slapped her across the face sending her to the floor holding her face not crying not cringing in fear. She just sat there with the anger and rage building inside of her but she only smirked as she knew what her mother was doing probably right about now and now was time to help her mother put the plan into action.

"You know I hope Anck-Su-Namun tells you of her affair soon and if you don't believe me on that you should go check it out now down in the temple where the priests are," Seti stared at her in shock and she knew it, he had fallen for her trap and soon he would be dead and she could leave this horrible place. He left quickly and a while later she heard a scream of help from her sisters room knowing fully well what she had seen and then she heard the yells that Imhotep yelled at her mother and then her mothers last words as she killed herself and then and only then did Jamila's face cringe knowing full well that it was going to be very hard to bring her mother back.

-------End of Flashback-------

Jamila smirked as she opened the book to the last page and saw the last words she had put on there just minutes before Seti had walked in on her as she had finished putting it up. She closed the book and looked around the room again spotting it immediately. She walked over and smashed that case in as well and pulled it out. Looking at it she finally knew what it was it was her journal that had been hidden in that crevice and she had died with it as well. She picked it up and stuffed it into the bag and then turned to look at her mother who was smirking and talking to the child who was now in Imhotep's arms.

"We don't need the child now," Jamila said but yet now she felt bad for the child but she sucked it all up because she had known this was going to happen in the end. Besides she only needed the three O'Connells for this not the four. She was about to walk away when she heard a sound, something falling from up above. She looked up and she had just seen a glimpse of something moving and she smirked, _'just in time'_ she thought as she took out one of her guns. She heard all the others do the same behind her. She pulled the girl over to her and held the gun toward her head and now was when she cringed away.

"I guess you understood me O'Connells when I said I wouldn't hurt your daughter if you didn't show up but I guess you broke your promise which makes it officially that I can to," She held the gun closer to the girls head and started to act like she was going to pull the trigger when she saw Eve walk out and scream, "NO."

"And why not you broke your promise," Jamila said with one of her evil smiles.

"Please don't do it, Beth is not the one you want dead," Eve said as she walked forward on the balcony.

"No she isn't is she but neither are you or your son. I rather have the real threats gone and you know of whom I am speaking of," Jamila said.

"I also know they are hidden behind those to pillars on each side of you while your son his trying to get us from behind," Jamila said as half the soldiers turned to find a boy hide behind a pillar.

"How did you…" but before she could finish Jamila shrugged and said, "I learned special attack tactics when I was young by my step grandfather who fought in the war once."

"Now you can tell your husband and that old windbag Ardeth to get out from behind those pillars or I will kill your son and daughter and oh believe me that will be a lot worse than your husband and friend," Jamila said looking at the woman's worry on her face.

"Fine," and with that the two men came out of their hiding spots.

"Now aren't you two the perfect target practices for me," Jamila said right as she noticed something from behind her. It was the sound on dynamite being lit. Who in their right mind would do that, and with that she turned around to see Jabari with the most terrified look on his face as Alex threw the dynamite stick at his feet and then Jabari kicked it over to a pillar which blew up the moment it went off and then the whole place began to fall. She thought how stupid that fool was for doing this and yet how smart he was. Now they could get away without the others noticing. She had forgotten about the child until she looked over to see the small girl with her thumb in her mouth standing in a spot where a pillar was going to collapse any second. Jamila took action in this and ran toward her and jumped at her and pushed her out of the way of the pillar. She laid on top of the small girl while groaning from the pain in her side. She looked down and noticed how it had scraped on a spear that had fallen. She cursed herself for it as she watched the blood stain her cloths and stomach. She got up and pulled the girl up while holding her side and limping over to a guard. She had just now realized that she had also sprained her ankle and it hurt really badly. She turned her head looking into the blue eyes of a boy her age only a few feet from her as she ran. He looked at her in amazement but yet she didn't know why. A soldier quickly took the child from her as another helped her get out of there.

The soldier helped her into the car in the back with her mother who looked at her with satisfaction and with sorrow for some reason. Jamila held her bleeding side as the car drove away.

--------Back inside the Museum--------

Alex was running out of the building with Ardeth ahead of him and his father beside him. His mother was already in the lobby waving frantically for them to hurry which they did. When they made in out of the building they were very relieved but yet frightened as they saw the building collapse. His mother only put her head into her hands and wept knowing well enough that it would take them forever to get Beth back. Rick took a hold of Eve and held her against his chest while rubbing his hand on her head trying to calm her while shushing her. Ardeth only stared at the building with no emotion over his face but yet Alex he had now the curiosity of a cat now knowing full well that that girl Jamila had saved his sister and had got her self hurt in the process of doing so. He now had somewhat respect for her but not much still.

"This is going to take longer than I thought. This girl was a little smarter than I imagined she was," Ardeth said looking down at the ground.

"A little lets try a lot, she had the guts enough to come into my home and take my daughter as a threat and then to threaten us with her. Oh yeah she's very smart, no she's dumb by doing that because now I'll really make sure I'll hit her next time I shoot," Rick said with a very angry voice.

"But dad she actually saved Beth, I think she was really bluffing besides she got hurt saving Beth in the process and when she walked away she looked proud of it a bit," Alex said.

"Yeah whatever Alex just face the fact that she is as crooked as a cobra," Rick said.

"You know actually that is her nickname," Ardeth said.

"Or at least was along time ago during ancient Egyptian times," Ardeth said adding to his first comment.

"Yeah whatever," Rick said as he still cradle Eve in his arms. Alex only stared at the ruins knowing very well that this was going to be one long adventure and a very emotional one at that. He watched as Jonathan pulled up with the car he had been guarding and they all got in and went back to the house to call Izzy.

* * *

**REVIEW**

**NO FLAME**


	4. Flashback and the Fight

**Okay one nice review would be fine please. Please I beg you all for reviews and I'll get down on my knees. Well here you go another chapter of my story so enjoy and I hope** **you** **all like it.

* * *

**+Flashback and the Fight+

As Jamila boarded the Train right as it begun to move she sighed from all of the exertion she had put out just to get a hold of the handle. She walked up the stairs and headed down the hall of the many rooms until she came upon one that was hers and had its curtains closed. She walked in and closed the door behind her. She then walked over to where the top cabinet was and she began to open it and pull out her daggers. She looked at them closely as memories flooded into her mind.

------Flashback-------

Jamila had her back facing toward her opponent as she breathed very heavy. She had the daggers in her hands as her mask was beginning to become just a bit looser than it was a few seconds ago. Her little skimpy fighting outfit was drenched with sweat. This fight had been going on for an hour and she thought it was about time to end it or she won't have enough strength for the next fight against her mother. She turned around staring at her opponent who was also wearing the same as she was and also had daggers in her hand but hers didn't really belong to her like Jamila's did. Jamila's where pure bronze a newly made metal that was very strong and that's what she liked. Her opponent's was just a silver kind of metal type dagger and besides her opponents didn't have an engraving on hers like Jamila's did. Hers had the engraving of a cobra that surrounded the sun. That was her symbol and it stood for wickeder than the god Ra. Her father Seti had bought that from a nearby culture when he left for a while.

Jamila watched as her opponent rushed toward her with the daggers flaring. Jamila dipped low to the ground just in time to trip her opponent over her own body. She turned and looked down at the masked figure and smirked under her mask as she pointed the dagger at her throat. The figure lying on the floor pulled up her mask to reveal Jamila's sister.

"Your getting better," Nefertiri said in Egyptian with a frown on her face from the hatred she had for her sister.

"I've been better for a long time, beside today I'm having an off day but if I wasn't you be meat for the crocodiles by now dear sister," Jamila said in Egyptian and with an evil glare at her sister pulling her up and then pulling her hand away like she had touched something hot or very disgusting.

"I think those daggers of yours are the only thing keeping you from losing your matches against anyone," and with that Jamila spinned on her foot and held the dagger at her throat and in gritted teeth said, "Daggers are not the only thing keeping me alive sis, I have a mind, a heart, and the reflexes of a cobra and the senses of a bird so do not comprehend me or you will find yourself next time eating the bugs that find their way into your tomb." Seti came trotting down as he watched his other daughter point her silver dagger at her sisters throat as well, but Imhotep made it to them before he did and pulled them away and put there hands down to their sides. Seti then told Imhotep he could step back and let him handle his own daughters. Imhotep only nodded keeping his emotions hidden from Seti and pretty much he had hate all inside of him for this man. This man only truly loved his eldest daughter Nefertiri but had very little love for his youngest daughter Jamila, who was only fifteen. But Imhotep filled in that gap for Jamila and sometimes he swore that Jamila should have been his because in so many ways she was like him. Imhotep wished he had a say in Jamila's life then he could really make sure she be put to her real potential as a fighter and as a very good priest to tell you the truth. Besides she already knew so many curses and had even laid one on her father once and it was still there. It was a curse to bring about bone quivering or in better terms he couldn't really hold a sword well that more because his hand didn't have any strength for it.

He knew that tonight was the night that the plan was going to go down and then when Seti was killed and Anck-Su-Namun was resurrected he would take both of those girls as far away as possible. He knew this had to go down tonight or Anck-Su-Namun would be married tomorrow and Jamila would be put with the suitor that Seti had chosen for her. He was actually here right now. He was a man about nineteen and he was a so-called heir to the pharaoh up in the upper regions of Egypt. He was a tall and well-tanned man and he was also very strong. He had a ponytail of hair on the left side of his head and his eyes where the shade of brown. He had also had that look of lust in his eyes when he looked at both of Seti's daughters but he had chosen Jamila because she was younger and had more energy in her and probably because she had more time to give him heirs. Imhotep also knew that Jamila hated this boy a lot because of how he treated her. He treated her like a woman not an equal human being like Imhotep did to her and several of the younger priests did down in the temple.

Back in Jamila's eyes she stared at her father but not listening to him talking to her and her sister and giving a lecture. She only stared off into to space thinking of things until her father brought her out of her trance with the word marriage. She looked at him confused and then he started again about saying that soon someday they will be both be married off and that they both would be expected to not try to kill their husbands. Jamila smirked at this knowing full well that her sister was to be the first to be married off and that Jamila wouldn't because there wasn't a suitable suitor her age at this time unless her father made her marry that pompous fool named Khaldun from the upper regions of Egypt. She actually wished him dead every second of the day she saw him on his visits.

Just as everyone was walking out to take a brake for a while he walked past her and stopped and waited until everyone else left and then when no one was in site he rested the palms of his hands on her shoulders and said in Egyptian, "Your as lovely as your sister Jamila and you will be mine soon." Jamila only had rage written across her face but kept her emotions in her face balanced and trying to remember her studies about being a true woman. His hands traveled down her arms as he leaned in closer.

"I will never be yours Khaldun. Not even in your dreams, my father would marry you off to my sister before me," Jamila said.

"But your wrong I have had you in my dreams," he leaned closer to her ear and whispered, "and soon I will have you as my wife it's already decided." Jamila's eyes widen and she turned around to look at him and he only had a smirk across his face.

"Why you little…." But she stopped as some Medjis walked by talking to one another and slowed for a while watching the two to see if anything interesting happens.

"I'll make sure you get hurt in your next fight against someone Khaldun. I will never be yours and that is finally, even if it means having to runaway I will do so because it is better than being with you," Jamila whispered in an angry tone and then whirled around as her hair that was in braids slapped in his face and she walked away leaving an angry Khaldun but she then returned with a blush on her face and grabbed her mask and daggers and then walked out leaving a smirking Khaldun.

-------End of Flashback---------

She knew these scenes were part of her life and that sometimes she didn't really know what was happening in them but she assumed things about them. She put the daggers back in the box with the medallion and then put it back into the cabinet and closed it. She collapsed on the long wide seat she had and then turned around so she could lay down. She grabbed a pillow that was made of red silk and was given to the passengers as they got on the train and then given back to the train when they got off. She put the pillow behind her head and then laid her head on it and closed her eyes. Just as she was close to falling asleep there was a knock on her door and soon curses were flying from her mouth as in the kind where you cuss. She walked over to the door and flung it open to reveal a soldier. She looked him up and down not remembering seeing him before when Jabari introduced every damn soldier to her. She looked at him closer and noticed that he wasn't even Egyptian really and looking even closer she found him not to even be a soldier.

Before she knew it she was being kicked in the stomach, which reopened her wound from which she had got in the museum from saving the child. She got up shooting curse words from her mouth and then kicked him in the stomach as well sending him to the ground. She quickly opened the cabinet and grabbed the daggers out of the box. She swirled them around him her hands as her hair reddish brown hair laid strait around her face giving her an exotic look. **(Okay if some of you have seen Elektra she looks a little like her only younger okay so there you go an outlook on Jamila.) **The man stood up without any pain but his eyebrows lied because they showed from the way they looked, he was in pain. He turned around and tried to punch Jamila but she only dodged and rolled under his legs. She got on her back and kicked her foot into his butt sending him to the ground and she quickly got up and put her foot on his back keeping him from getting up. She said in a mumble, "Let's see who we are under this mask," as she took off his mask to find………

-------Anck-Su-Namun's Pov.--------

Anck-Su-Namun sat with the child playing with her. They where playing with a puzzle trying to keep the child busy instead of crying for her mama. Anck-Su-Namun had asked Jamila why she had kept the child alive and she had only said, "I really don't care if she's alive or dead, she is just a threat to the O'Connells to me mother." Anck-Su-Namun knew she was lying but yet she found it kind of amusing to see how her daughter had treated this little girl of luxury. She had bought the child some really good clothes for her to where other than the nightgown she had worn eight hours ago. The girl now wore a pair of pants like a boy for riding when they did get to Cairo and she was also wearing a white button up shirt that was made of silk with a tanned colored vest over her. The small girls hair had been asked to be put up by Anck-Su-Namun, which she had done. The girls golden colored hair was up in a ponytail and it really made her look like she was nine not six. The girl was tall for her age Anck-Su-Namun would admit that and would also admit she would be drop dead gorgeous when she hit her teens and would have a lot off men falling for her everywhere she went. Jamlia had made a lot of men fall for her the moment she walked into the room when she hit her teens as well but her daughter never let that go to her head.

Her daughter though wasn't like other women. She had a strong outgoing sense of style and poise and knew how to use it against her advantage. She also had her mind to rely on not like other woman and Anck-Su-Namun knew she had got that from her of course. She was also the fighting type not the I-bow-to-you-ever-day-sir kind of girl.

Anck-Su-Namun helped the small girl fix the piece of the puzzle into the right spot and they both clapped their hands as they found they had created a beautiful picture of an English woman in her garden smelling the flowers. Anck-Su-Namun watched as Imhotep walked into the room looking a little tired. She told the child to start on the next puzzle and she would be back in a second. The girl only nodded and then began to start the next puzzle. Anck-Su-Namun walked over to Imhotep and put her hands on his shoulder and then laid her head on her hands. He smiled at her and placed his gloved hand over hers. He was wearing the black robes he had worn before when he had gone on a train ride and she knew to him they must still fill uncomfortable.

"What's wrong my love," Anck-Su-Namun said in Egyptian kissing his cheek.

"I'm just tired that is all," he replied in Egyptian as he leaned his head on her hers.

"You need to sleep," she said.

"I'm about to that's why I was coming in here," he replied back.

"Alright me and the child will leave to let you sleep alright," Anck-Su-Namun said as she turned around and called the child to her. Just as they was about to open the door in smashed into pieces as someone was thrown or rather kicked into it. Anck-Su-Namun looked down to see her daughter Jamila with a pissed of look as she gazed at the young man in front of her. There stood the O'Connell's son Alex wearing the robes as the soldiers. He gazed down at Jamila and yelled, "Hand over my sister now."

"Like I'm going to listen to you," Jamila said as she launched herself off the ground and kicked him into a nearby cabin where some soldiers were. They took one glance at him and then to Jamila and then stood up with guns in their hands pointed at him. But from behind them came a man wearing black that turned out of course to be Ardeth. He disarmed them and knocked them out all in once which was a little fun to watch.

"Oh great an idiot and an old wind bag put together what ever am I going to do," Jamila said sarcastically acting as if she was cringing in fear and then laughed at what she had just said.

"The girl is not the one who you need now hand over the child and I will not hurt you Jamila," Ardeth said.

"Hurt me I doubt you could even prick me," Jamila said but then added onto it by saying, "Besides I love the fighting and the adrenalin so why should I surrender when I can fight." Jamila looked in Alex's direction and felt their eyes catch again and she felt like she was drowning his he blue eyes once more. She swore she knew him from somewhere but didn't know where and she was beginning to fret over it now and that was not good at all. She was caught off guard by Ardeth who swept his leg around her feet making her trip.

"You should stop staring and defend yourself like you said you would," Ardeth said with a smirk. Jamila looked at him with as much hate and rage she could muster up and said, " Oh I will believe me at that." Jamila said kicking her foot around hitting Alex in the jaw and then scraped Ardeth's stomach, which still hurt. Alex got up with a bleeding lip but nothing much other than that. Jamila noticed how Imhotep, Anck-Su-Namun, and the child were gone probably trying to get far away from the fight. She then noticed Ardeth retreat to the top of the train with Alex behind him. Jamila soon followed and found her hair whipping around her face and she quickly pulled out a tie and tied it to keep it out of her face. She looked around for those two but could not find them but what she did find was the ground as she was kicked from behind. She tried to get up but found another blow to the stomach as someone kicked her while she was down. She managed to roll over and see that Rick O'Connell was the cause of all the kicks. She sneered at him and then remembered a curse she had read in the book and mumbled it and soon the sand that was around them built up around him pushing him away. She got up and looked around and soon found the opened hatch and then she saw Ardeth come out as well as the Alex kid with no one. She then noticed the guards coming to the top of the train as well as they shot at them. Jamila let her small sand storm slow down enough for Rick to retreat. She looked up and found what looked like a huge balloon overhead. She also found that it was picking them up and that everyone was firing at them.

"Stop we need them for later so don't shoot damn it," Jamila yelled in Egyptian over the roaring wind as the train moved fast. Every soldier stopped and held his gun down as they disappeared over a huge mound of sand. Jamila ordered everyone back down in the train which they followed her orders. She got back down herself as two of the soldiers helped her down and she thanked them for their help even though she never really needed help down.

"Damn it what happened Jabari, I'm away just for a little while leaving it to you and your soldiers screw up by letting them get past them," Jamila yelled.

"They disguised themselves as one of us miss we are sorry but we think they dropped into the storage part of the train where they dressed like us and walked around looking for the child," a soldier said looking at her with a very sincere look. She only nodded and then looked over at Jabari and pointed a finger at him and said, "One more huge mistake Jabari and I'll kill you my self." With those words said she left to go see if he child was all right and when she found them they were acting like nothing had happened. Jamila finally took deep breaths and calmed herself thinking of a peaceful place and that was when she was pretty much on a beach near any body of water, as it would flow across her feet. She was interrupted however by Imhotep who handed her a leaf from the aloe plant and she gently set it on her wounds which burned like hell but it soon numbed it and made it feel better. Imhotep left when Jamila had to take of her shirt so her mother could help her put it on her back because of the wounds there. She then helped Jamila get stitched up on the stomach again since the wound had been reopened and was bleeding a lot. When they were done Jamila just put on a large shirt and walked over to the long seat that could make out into a bed and she did and then laid down with her head on the pillow for once. She was asleep instantly and when that happened Anck-Su-Namun pulled out a sheet and laid in across her and kissed her forehead and then left with the child while Jamila dreamed away.

* * *

**REVIEW !**

**NO FLAMES !**


	5. Sands of Time

_**+Sands of Time+**_

Jamila awoke suddenly to the sound of a train horn going off. She sat up instantly and regretted it as her wound caused her great pain. She sat there for a second getting used to the pain and as soon as it passed she went and got changed. She threw on a pair of black baggy pants that resembled the Medji's, and a basic black tube top that had one shoulder strap to hold it in place. She threw her hair up into a ponytail with one piece hanging down in her face. She threw on a pair of black boots and her belt that would hold her twin daggers (**sais**), along with a gun and a smaller dagger. She didn't bother with makeup; she wasn't that type of girl anyway.

After Jamila was done dressing she headed on outside her cabin and into the hallway to find that the whole place was dark and no one was around. She walked over to the train's dinning room window and looked out and noticed it was nighttime meaning the reason why she didn't really see anyone was because everyone was asleep except for a few guards of course. Jamila walked down the hall and toward the end of the end of the train car she was in. She opened the door and was immediately met with a rush of wind coming from what seemed all sides.

She was debating on going over to the next cart to see how they were progressing, when suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Jamila turned suddenly out of shock only to be met with a pair of wise chocolate eyes, her mother's eyes.

"_What are you doing up Jamila you should be getting more sleep_," her mother said speaking to her in ancient Egyptian.

"_I woke up and couldn't find my way back to sleep_," Jamila said looking out at the night sky as she continued to stand by the doorway to the other train cart.

"_Any specific reason why_," her mother said as she led her away from the door and to a table in the dining area.

"_A boy_," Jamila said with curiosity in her voice.

"_Do you know who this boy is_," her mother said with a laugh.

"_In a_ _way, but in another one, I have no clue. It's the son of the O'Connell's. I believe his name is Alex_," Jamila said looking down at the floor before looking up into her mother's concerned eyes.

"_I thought that might come up. Yes I felt something toward him to. I believe he's a reincarnation of Amun, the medji who used to teach you in your past life_," Anck-su-namun said slowly.

"_Amun_," Jamila said testing out the name. Jamila didn't remember any specific teacher that taught her…well not yet anyway.

"_Yes, Amun, it means the hidden one. He was exactly what his name meant. He hid for your sake, because he was not supposed to teach you any of the warriors skills, but he did…because he loved you_," Anck-su-namun said with a short smile on her face, "_You loved him as well. I'm surprised you have yet to remember him, he was something that you always knew. He's one of the reason's why you helped us and he's one of the reason why you died_." At the end her mother face became dark and evil looking how it had whenever she had seen Nefertiri.

"_Why_," Jamila asked confused shaking her head.

"_Because you were going to break the rules. You were going to save Imhotep and me from the pits of hell. He, like many other medji, wouldn't let someone break the rules, and so that he didn't break the rules he took the warriors and went after you and caught you before you raised us I guess. I don't know what happened really. I wasn't there, but that is what it says from Medji history_," Anck-su-namun said darkly.

"_If he loved me then why did he kill me_," Jamila replied looking out the window at the sandy desert.

"_Because he didn't want you to suffer what they were going to put you through I guess. The same thing they put Imhotep through_," Anck-su-namun answered as she got up.

"_Remember that other book you took from the museum_," she questioned.

"_Yes_," Jamila nodded.

"_Read it. It's your diary. You used to write in it all the time it should help you understand more_," Anck-su-namun replied before getting up and kissing Jamila on the forehead. Jamila shut her eyes not watching as her mother left dining room and toward the door to the other cart where she was going to check on the progress for Jamila. Jamila let the words her mother said wash over her.

'_He had loved me and yet he killed me over the law. He musn't have loved me then if he had done so, but why does that seem so hard to believe. I can feel something telling me he didn't do it, or he had more of a reason of doing it,_' Jamila thought. Jamila suddenly stood up and walked to her room. Once she entered it she began to dig around for the diary she had taken from the museum. At one point as Jamila searched she found her bag about to fall on her, but she caught it in time, and in the processed noticed the diary behind it.

Jamila sat her bag down and stood up on the other seat to reach it. She slowly reached up to grab the diary carefully as not to fall, but when her fingers latched on to the book finally, she felt herself lose her balance and fall back into the other side of the room where she hit her head on the chair. She immediately lost all consciousness as her eyesight began to fade black. The last thing she remembered was the sound of her door opening and footsteps rushing to her side.

**_Jamila stood facing her opponent as he waited for her attack to come. Jamila finally made a dashing leap at her opponent only to find herself launching to the ground instead of him. She turned in time to see his sword coming at her. She rolled to her side and stood up as she swiped her leg to make him lose balance._**

_**Her opponent did lose balance, but regained it quickly as she was bringing her dagger down upon him. He rolled the other way and then jumped up. Jamila came at him and he did a back flip knocking her dagger out of her hand with a kick. Her opponent landed on his feet in front of her dagger so she couldn't reach it. **_

_**Jamila frowned in annoyance, but quickly came up with a plan. She quickly ran at her opponent, but jumped in the air and used his shoulder to turn her self in time to land behind him and grab her sword and point it at his throat as he turned and pointed his sword at hers. **_

_**For a moment they stood there breathing hard and then they burst out into laughter. "Well done Jamila. You're progressing," her opponent said dropping his sword as she did.**_

"_**With you as my teacher, why wouldn't I be," Jamila said lowering her sword.**_

"_**Because we spend to much time doing this," her opponent said walking closer to her and taking her lips with his. Jamila smiled into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. Then after a few moments she came to her senses and pulled away.**_

"_**We shouldn't be doing this Amun," Jamila said shaking her head.**_

"_**Why? It hasn't stopped us before," Amun said with a crooked smile as Jamila continued to frown.**_

"_**Because things have changed. Father has chosen my suitor, he's announcing my engagement soon," Jamila said as tears flowed down past her eyelids. Amun walked closer to her again to bring her into an embrace, but Jamila backed away.**_

"_**We can't do it anymore Amun. I will not betray myself by doing this," Jamila said wiping away her tears.**_

"_**But it hurts you, see," Amun said as he finally got close enough to wipe away her tears from her face, "Sure you can't do this. I love you to much to lose you Jamila."**_

"_**I know," Jamila replied sadly as he finally was able to wrap his arms around her.**_

"_**We'll run away together. We'll start a family. The medji…your father…they won't know," Amun frantically blurted out.**_

"_**They'd follow us Amun. I'm a princess, you're a soldier, we're not supposed to be together. They can have you killed," Jamila wept as cuddled into his arms. Amun shook his head and said, "I will not break the rules, but I won't be breaking them if they thought we were dead." Jamila's head snapped up and looked at him, "Amun! NO! I will not do it. I don't know the curse as well as Imhotep. Plus who would bring me back. You surely couldn't do it and Imhotep would refuse." **_

"_**You do not know that. The high priest cares for you Jamila and he'd want the best for you," Amun replied.**_

"_**He does not think you're the best for me, and neither does my father. He will not do it," Jamila choked out.**_

"_**But your mother can persuade him. He loves her does he not," Amun begged.**_

"_**Yes, but…"**_

"_**Then ask her to help. Please I will not lose you to some fool," Amun whispered, pulling Jamila tightly against him.**_

"_**Fine I will try," Jamila said pulling away as she leaned up and kissed his lips.**_

"_**Amun someone is coming," Jamila said suddenly as her ears caught footsteps approaching. Amun jumped away from her in time for the person who had came to think nothing of what was truly going on.**_

"_**Aww medji you are needed in the throne room, and Princess Jamila I need your presence," Imhotep asked as he stood in the doorway.**_

"_**Yes High Priest," Amun said bowing and walking off toward the throne room. **_

"_**I'm afraid to ask what you two were doing," Imhotep said looking at Jamila's training outfit and noticing that she may need a new one soon. There were rips, tears, and bloodstains all over it, and to add to it she was growing out of it.**_

"_**Training," Jamila said walking over to Imhotep.**_

"_**You do know you are engaged to someone now, you can not keep leading him on. You best leave him alone so that he may keep his life," Imhotep whispered as a couple of medji guards passed by.**_

"_**That doesn't keep you away from my mother does it. I mean her being engaged and all," Jamila whispered loudly that at one point she had thought even the guards heard it, but they continued on talking amongst themselves. Imhotep's eyes widen and he had to control himself from yelling out at her.**_

"_**Your mother and I are no business to you…well until now," Imhotep said sitting down on the bench. Jamila's eyes widen, she had never seen him so torn in her life. The high priest had always been like a father to her and had cared for her more than her own and never once had she seen him so…heartbroken.**_

"_**We need your help Jamila," Imhotep finally whispered. Jamila sat down with him and laid a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.**_

"_**What could you possible need my help for," Jamila replied softly.**_

"_**We are meeting tonight, and we are planning to leave tonight as well. If anything goes wrong I need you…I need you to use that curse," Imhotep said making Jamila gasp and jump up.**_

"_**NO! Not you to. First Amun, and now you! I do not know the spell as well as you do. How will I escape with Amun if you go first," Jamila exclaimed. Imhotep grabbed her hands and brought her to him and let her sit on his lap. He pushed her hair back and smiled as he spoke his words, "Though I never had children I always thought of you as my own. I couldn't ask for a better daughter than you. I have taught you all that I can. You are a smart girl, you will figure out a way. You can do it, I know it."**_

_**Jamila smiled and hugged him. Imhotep smiled and hugged her back. They sat there for a few moments before they pulled away and Jamila got up and grabbed her stuff and asked, "What do you want me to do?" Imhotep smiled and began explaining his plan.**_

_**Later that night Jamila walked into her room to only find Amun hidden in the shadows. Jamila ignored him at first and began to strip out of her day clothes and into her nightclothes. Amun smiled at his view and slowly made his way over to Jamila. **_

_**Jamila felt his hands running from her shoulder to her arms and slowly down. Jamila turned around in his arms and looked at him closely noticing the mischief in his eyes.**_

"**I brought you something," Amun said lifting his hands to his neck. Amun pulled a necklace off his neck and put it in Jamila's hand. Jamila looked down and smiled. It was a necklace given to him by his mother. It was made with a strong leather string, with two beads surrounding a golden Isis pendent that hung off of it. **

"_**I had no ring, I thought this would do," Amun whispered as he kissed her neck and slowly took the necklace from her and placed it over her head and let it fall. **_

"_**Amun I have to tell you something," Jamila replied as Amun slowly pushed her back into her sleeping chambers. **_

"_**Anything my love," Amun whispered against her neck sending a shiver down Jamila's spine.**_

"_**Imhotep wouldn't do it, and he wont be here to do it much longer," Jamila confessed and then continued, "We can find another way. If his plan goes wrong then we can leave together and run away with him and my mother. We can still be together, we don't need to do what they might do." Amun pulled away from her and looked at her with anger in his eyes.**_

"_**What are you talking about," he exclaimed.**_

"_**Imhotep, he's running away with my mother tonight. He said that if anything goes wrong that I should go to Hamunaptra and use the curse on them. He said from there we can escape to the North where the cold season lasts longer," Jamila said. Amun began shaking his head. "What they are about to do is treason. I must report it," Amun said. As he began to walk away Jamila reached out for him making him stop in his tracks.**_

"_**And is what we were going to do not treason to," Jamila said sternly.**_

"_**This is different. This is the king's bride," Amun replied walking back to her.**_

"_**And I am his daughter," Jamila dryly said out of anger.**_

"_**You are different," Amun replied as his voice rose.**_

"_**I'm different. An dove and a vulture are two different, but are they both not birds," Jamila's voice rose.**_

"_**I can't let this happen Jamila. This is my job to stop them, if I don't I am betraying the medji," Amun replied.**_

"_**If you leave with me you are betraying the medji," Jamila yelled as she turned away from him.**_

"_**Keep your voice low someone might here you," Amun whispered harshly. Jamila took a deep breath and turned to him again.**_

"_**We are no different than them Amun," Jamila concluded. Amun stood there a moment and then finally sighed, "I will not do anything as long as they leave peacefully and do not bring attention to themselves, but if their plan fails and they kill either another or themselves, then I have no chose, but to stop them…and you." With his final words Amun walked toward the door, opened it and left. Leaving Jamila to sit and cry before she went to the wall and pulled out her little journal out and began to write. Once she was finished she pulled out her own curse book and began to study over what Imhotep had taught her. She added in a few lessons with him that she had forgotten to write down and then put the book away into her hiding place. The moment she was done her father walked in to tell her the news of finding her suitor, although she had already heard it from her suitors mouth. **_

_**Jamila tried to persuade her father in every way possible she was not ready, when in truth she was, but not for Khaldun. Seti would not listen and in all the anger Jamila cursed her father and he struck her, and in turn she set in motion her own plan as she sent Seti to his own doom, and set her own mother's doom as well. She prayed they would forgive her, but she couldn't stay here any longer. She had to leave. **_

Jamila suddenly awoke, but with a spinning and aching head. She was lying on her cabin seat once more while someone slowly dabbed her head with a wet cloth. "_You took quite a fall there Jamila_," a familiar voice said. Jamila finally opened her eyes and looked to her side to find Imhotep sitting beside her dabbing her head with the cloth.

"Ugh what happened," Jamila said speaking in English forgetting for a moment he may not understand, but to her surprise he began to speak in English as well.

"You fell and hit your head in attempt to get this I assume. I heard you scream and came to see what happened. I found you with your head in a pool of blood. Jabari stopped the bleeding and I finished the rest. Your head is healed, but you shall have a scar," Imhotep replied. Jamila shut her eyes again and groaned, "Of all the things to bring me down and it was a book." Imhotep laughed at her words and slowly stood.

"Well now that you are awake and well. I believe I will leave so that you can continue doing what you were doing before you fell," he said handing her the book she had been trying to reach.

"Thank you father," Jamila said without realizing her words sooner. Imhotep's eyes widen and his head jerked toward her. It took a few minutes for Jamila to register what she said and when she did she looked up at him and said, "Sorry it slipped."

Imhotep's eyes went soft and he smiled, "I do not mind. I have always thought of you as my daughter anyway, and besides if I am with your mother then that only means I am your step father anyway." Jamila smiled and nodded.

"I'll leave now. I must go see how you're mother is doing with the child," Imhotep said still speaking in English and still surprising Jamila. Jamila nodded and he slowly left out the sliding door. He slid it shut and left her to her own business.

Jamila opened the book and turned to the page she remembered in her dream, or more so, her memory. Her memory had been right about all that had happened. As she read the pages the blank spots in her memory were slowly forming. The only question now was, could Alex O'Connell really be Amun reincarnated, and if so why should it matter so much to her now?

* * *

**Guess what? I'M BACK. Yep I'm back for now peoples. I heard about the new movie for the Mummy coming out and decided I might as well try my hand at this story again. I don't know how long my inspiration will last, but hope and pray for me that it will last a while. I got some new and good ideas for this story since I have forgotten the old ones, so it might be a little off, but hey at least I'm writing again right. I hope you like it though as I create it and I hoped you loved this chapter.**

**I'd like to thank my loyal readers and the reviewers for giving me inspiration to write this again, I only hope that you keep giving me inspiration and the strength to go on.**

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**

_**NO FLAMES**_


	6. Dreaming Memories

_**+Dreaming Memories +**_

Alex sat farthest from the others on the air balloon. He had a lot on his mind to think about, and he didn't want to have people bothering him constantly, like his mother. Ever since he saw that girl he couldn't help but feel like she was familiar to him. He felt drawn to her and couldn't help, but feel bad as he fought her, or whenever someone else hurt her. It was like some inner voice was telling him not to hurt her; like that inner voice had feelings for her.

Alex shook his head. It was impossible for him to like her with what she had done, plus he barely knew her. Yet he was still drawn to her. He slowly closed his eyes to rest his mind and felt himself drift off to sleep slowly.

**_Alex stood facing his opponent cautiously. His opponent who resembled Jamila or more so was the ancient Egyptian princess Jamila in a training outfit. This Jamila had black hair and gold braids in it. Plus she had the normal high society make up on that made her seem more like an Egyptian. Jamila finally made a dashing leap at Alex only to find herself launching to the ground instead of him, because Alex had made a quick dodge. She turned in time to see his sword coming at her. She rolled to her side and stood up as she swiped her leg to make him lose balance._**

_**Alex did lose balance, but regained it quickly as she was bringing her dagger down upon him. He rolled the other way and then jumped up. Jamila came at him and he did a back flip knocking her dagger out of her hand with a kick. Alex landed on his feet in front of her dagger so she couldn't reach it. **_

_**Jamila frowned in annoyance, but quickly came up with a plan. She quickly ran at Alex, but jumped in the air and used his shoulder to turn her self in time to land behind him and grab her sword and point it at his throat as he turned and pointed his sword at hers. **_

_**For a moment they stood there breathing hard and then they burst out into laughter. "Well done Jamila. You're progressing," Alex said dropping his sword as she did.**_

"_**With you as my teacher, why wouldn't I be," Jamila said lowering her sword.**_

"_**Because we spend to much time doing this," Alex said walking closer to her and taking her lips with his. Jamila smiled into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. Then after a few moments she came to her senses and pulled away.**_

"_**We shouldn't be doing this Amun," Jamila said shaking her head.**_

"_**Why? It hasn't stopped us before," Amun/Alex said with a crooked smile as Jamila continued to frown.**_

"_**Because things have changed. Father has chosen my suitor, he's announcing my engagement soon," Jamila said as tears flowed down past her eyelids. Amun/Alex walked closer to her again to bring her into an embrace, but Jamila backed away.**_

"_**We can't do it anymore Amun. I will not betray myself by doing this," Jamila said wiping away her tears.**_

"_**But it hurts you, see," Amun/Alex said as he finally got close enough to wipe away her tears from her face, "Sure you can't do this. I love you to much to lose you Jamila."**_

"_**I know," Jamila replied sadly as he finally was able to wrap his arms around her.**_

"_**We'll run away together. We'll start a family. The medji…your father…they won't know," Amun/Alex **_(okay from here I'm changing it to Alex but it's Amun okay people's)_** frantically blurted out.**_

**_"They'd follow us Amun. I'm a princess, you're a soldier, we're not supposed to be together. They can have you killed," Jamila wept as she cuddled into his arms. Alex shook his head and said, "I will not break the rules, but I won't be breaking them if they thought we were dead." Jamila's head snapped up and looked at him, "Amun! NO! I will not do it. I don't know the curse as well as Imhotep. Plus who would bring me back? You surely couldn't do it and Imhotep would refuse."_ **

"_**You do not know that. The high priest cares for you Jamila and he'd want the best for you," Alex replied.**_

"_**He does not think you're the best for me, and neither does my father. He will not do it," Jamila choked out.**_

"_**But your mother can persuade him. He loves her does he not," Alex begged.**_

"_**Yes, but…"**_

"_**Then ask her to help. Please I will not lose you to some fool," Alex whispered, pulling Jamila tightly against him.**_

"_**Fine I will try," Jamila said pulling away as she leaned up and kissed his lips.**_

"_**Amun someone is coming," Jamila said suddenly as her ears caught footsteps approaching. Alex jumped away from her in time for the person who had came to think nothing of what was truly going on.**_

"_**Aww medji you are needed in the throne room, and Princess Jamila I need your presence," Imhotep asked as he stood in the doorway.**_

"_**Yes High Priest," Alex said bowing and hesitantly walked off looking back only a quick second at Jamila. He felt worry enter him. Imhotep's demeanor was much different than it usually was. It was almost as if he was sad.**_

_**No matter though, Alex had his job to do and he must do it. He mad his way through the palace to the throne room where Pharaoh Seti sat with a calm expression.**_

"_**Aww just the medji I was looking for," Seti said with a smile.**_

"_**You asked for me my king," Alex said noticing Anck-Su-Namun not to far off speaking with Seti's other 'wives.'**_

"_**Yes I need you to keep a stronger eye on my daughter. I fear for her lately. Her suitor she is to be married to…well his kingdom is having a little problem with rebels and I fear for my daughter's sake if they find out about their betrothal. Adding to that I also need you watch out for my wife even more so seeing how she is also the mother of Jamila," Seti said taking a grape from a plate on the table nearby.**_

"_**Yes my king," Alex said as he looked up to see if the king had something else to say.**_

"_**Amun I also need to speak to you about you and my daughter's training. As of this moment you two are no longer to train together and another guard will help you with your job. Your closeness worries me. We need this marriage between the two kingdoms and I will not have any problems am I understood," Seti said sternly.**_

"_**Yes my king," Alex said as his anger began tearing at him. The king was a fool he didn't know what Jamila wanted. She hated the fool and he was making her marry him. She would be unhappy and most of all unfaithful. Alex smiled at his thought, kept it well hidden from the king. **_

"_**You may go now," Seti said waving him off.**_

"_**Yes king," Alex said walking off toward the entrance exiting quickly. Alex quickly headed back to his quarters that he and the other guards had in the palace. Once there he began searching for what his father had given him years ago. It had been his mother's before she had died and she had told her father for her son to give it to the one he loved. '**__**No better chance than now'**__** Alex thought with a grin.**_

_**Alex then left to go do his normal duties for the day, by keeping an eye on Jamila with her new guard who turned out to be one of the older medji who hated him. It was just his luck, he wasn't getting anywhere near her, with this guy around. They had to follow Jamila around all day as she helped her other sister train. Alex knew that they hated each other, but Jamila only trained with her to please their father. Jamila tried to never anger him, she feared for him if she did. Alex caught her glances all day and he'd give her a warm smile to urge her on. That's the only reason she kept going on was because of him. He gave her hope that maybe one day she wouldn't have to bother with this anymore.**_

_**Finally when the soldiers were waved off by the girls, only then was the chance that Alex finally got to go up to Jamila's room and sneak in to wait for her. It took a few minutes, but she finally entered. It seemed she didn't notice him for a few minutes, but he caught her glance at him and he knew that she knew he was here with her. Jamila began to strip right in front of him as she changed into her nightclothes. Alex always loved this part, because he knew that she'd just be out of the clothes in a little while. He watched amused for a few minutes before walking up behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders as he ran them down her arms and even further. Jamila suddenly turned in his arms and smiled up at him with an all-knowing smile.**_

_"**I brought you something," Alex said lifting his hands to his neck. Alex pulled a necklace off his neck and put it in Jamila's hand. Jamila looked down and smiled. It was a necklace given to him by his mother. It was made with a strong leather string, with two beads surrounding a golden Isis pendent that hung off of it.**_

_"**I had no ring, I thought this would do," Alex whispered as he kissed her neck and slowly took the necklace from her and placed it over her head and let it fall. **_

"_**Amun I have to tell you something," Jamila replied as Alex slowly pushed her back into her sleeping chambers.**_

"_**Anything my love," Alex whispered against her neck sending a shiver down Jamila's spine.**_

"_**Imhotep wouldn't do it, and he wont be here to do it much longer," Jamila confessed and then continued, "We can find another way. If his plan goes wrong then we can leave together and run away with him and my mother. We can still be together, we don't need to do what they might do." Alex suddenly remembered his orders from the king and his anger build. He knew he had to protect Jamila, but he also had to help keep Anck-su-namun in line for the king. Alex pulled away from her and looked at her with anger in his eyes.**_

"_**What are you talking about," he exclaimed.**_

"_**Imhotep, he's running away with my mother tonight. He said that if anything goes wrong that I should go to Hamunaptra and use the curse on them. He said from there we can escape to the North where the cold season lasts longer," Jamila said. Alex began shaking his head. "What they are about to do is treason. I must report it," Alex said. As he began to walk away Jamila reached out for him making him stop in his tracks.**_

"_**And is what we were going to do not treason to," Jamila said sternly.**_

"_**This is different. This is the king's bride," Alex replied walking back to her.**_

"_**And I am his daughter," Jamila dryly said out of anger.**_

"_**You are different," Alex replied as his voice rose.**_

"_**I'm different? A dove and a vulture are two different, but are they both not birds," Jamila's voice rose.**_

"_**I can't let this happen Jamila. This is my job to stop them, if I don't I am betraying the medji," Alex replied, but knowing what she had said was true. They were no different.**_

"_**If you leave with me you are betraying the medji," Jamila yelled as she turned away from him.**_

"_**Keep your voice low someone might here you," Alex whispered harshly. Jamila took a deep breath and turned to him again.**_

"_**We are no different than them Amun," Jamila concluded. Alex stood there a moment and then finally sighed, "I will not do anything as long as they leave peacefully and do not bring attention to themselves, but if their plan fails and they kill either another or themselves, then I have no choice, but to stop them…and you." With his final words Alex forced himself to walk toward the door. He looked back to see her turn away from him and let sobs began to escape. He looked down and sighed as he opened the door and left. **_

_**As he took his walk around the building he watched as the king began his way up to Jamila's room to inform her about her betrothment, or punishment it seemed more like. Alex shook his head as he headed onto the other medji to grab a bite to eat before bed, but as he was heading that way the king quickly passed him again in a hurry as he made his way over toward the Priest's temple. Alex didn't follow even though something told him he should have. As he finally made it to the others he heard Princess Nefertiri scream for their help. Not hers but the king. **_

_**As they rushed toward the temple they were met with the Pharoh's dead body and Anck-su-namun. She gave one last desperate look back at Imhotep who was being dragged away before she turned back to the Medji.**_

"_**My body is no longer his temple," she cried as she took her dagger and plunged it into her body killing herself. Alex looked down at Jamila's mother's dead body and he felt the bile start to come up his throat.**_

"_**Come on let's get them out of here and to the morgue," one of the soldiers said.**_

"_**Are you alright Amun? You don't look so good," one of the medji asked.**_

"_**No I need to go get some air," Alex said quickly leaving the room and down the stairs to the outside. As he began to throw up he couldn't help notice the person standing on the balcony. As he looked up he saw Jamila with a smile of triumph. She had wanted this to happen, and she must have sent the king to his death. Alex shook his head in disgust, but yet could he blame her? If he had been in her situation would he have done the same thing? He noticed that she looked down at him and frowned and then this begging look came over her face. He made his decision there and he turned his head away from her. When he looked back up finally she was gone and replaced by her sister as she made her way to Jamila's room where he could now here her crying. Princess Nefertiri must have thought she was crying over her father and mother, but no, Alex knew whom she was crying for. She knew his terms and now he had to follow them. If they went to perform their plan, he would have to kill both of them. **_

Alex suddenly awoke out of horror of his dream. What the hell had that been about? Alex heard footsteps and turned to see Ardeth walking toward him. "What's troubling you son," Ardeth asked as he sat down on one of the crates.

"A very, very vivid dream," Alex exclaimed wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Must have either been a very good one or very bad one," Ardeth said with a laugh as he noticed Alex sweaty forehead.

"I don't know, it was weird though," Alex replied as he sat up more and looked Ardeth in the eyes.

"Then tell me about it. I might be able to help," Ardeth said as he watched Alex's movements carefully. Alex suddenly began to explain his vivid dream to Ardeth and Ardeth listened closely not even making one peep. First he had amazement in his eyes, and then confusion, added by bewilderment, and then finally he spoke.

"Do you believe in reincarnation Alex," Ardeth asked quietly. Alex snorted and said, "Okay mom's Princess Nefertiri reincarnated, dads a medji reincarnated, and this Jamila is a reincarnated Egyptian princess. Plus the mummies Imhotep and Anck-Su-Namun, so yeah I'm pretty sure I believe in it by now."

Ardeth began to laugh for a few moments and then calmed down taking a moment of silence before he began to speak, "Alex, this Amun you speak of, may be your past life."

"Wait a minute you're saying that I might be a reincarnation of the medji Amun. The one who fell in love with Jamila? That's impossible I feel nothing like that toward her," Alex said bluffing. He knew he felt something toward.

Ardeth stared him down hard and he finally gave in, "Okay fine maybe I feel something for her, but I've never met her until now."

"You don't have to. It's your past self reaching out to her. They were soul mates as history says Alex, so it's possible that it will live on in this century. You may feel some love for her because of your past life, but do not let that feeling betray you. I'm sure that not even Jamila is going to let that effect her," Ardeth said.

"Do you think she does," Alex asked curiously.

"I have no doubt that she doesn't," Ardeth laughed, " She is with Imhotep and no doubt he's helping her remember. Besides she came to us with much knowledge about her past life and the others, so no I do not doubt it." Alex looked out toward the old black train making it's way across the cold unforgiving desert that held the very same soul they were talking about.

"Do you think that if we were to…well if we were to um…"

"If you were to talk to each other or she was to be captured she might change her ways because her past life still loves you. I do not know Alex but that is a good plan, if all else fails, we could try to capture her instead, but she's like Imhotep she was trained as a priest and no doubt she knows the same curse Imhotep does," Ardeth said not catching his exact meaning, but that would do for now.

"Ardeth that's a great plan we should try it," Alex exclaimed excitedly.

"Fine I will talk to the others about it and we will see, until then try to catch some more sleep. Trust me your mind will need it to go up against her," Ardeth said as he stood up and patted his shoulder and walked off to tell the others of his plan. Alex slowly laid back down and closed his eyes only to have someone enter his dreams again.

**Alex stood in the middle of the desert staring at the present day Jamila who stared back at him hard. Her whole demeanor screamed hate towards him.**

"**I know who you are," Alex said with a smile.**

"**And as do I, but do you know who you are," Jamila said smiling an evil smile.**

"**Yes my names Alex, but my past life was named Amun…your lover was it not," Alex replied with his own little smirk. Jamila frowned at him and then her face turned to pure anger.**

"**Do not think this makes us what we once were. This time I will accomplish my goal and you will not phase me. I'm older and more powerful than ever," Jamila said as a sandstorm began around them no doubt caused by her. **

"**Is this a dream or one of your curses so that you can talk to me," Alex yelled over the storm. Jamila laughed and looked around at her storm before she finally replied, "What do you think?" Alex was caught of guard by her question.**

"**It's your way of talking to me," Alex replied, "meaning it's one of your curses." Jamila smiled and nodded, "Yes you are correct. It's the safest way to talk to you and not get you killed by my soldiers." Alex began to make his way closer to her. Jamila noticed this and backed up a few steps.**

"**What are you doing," she cried out in fear.**

"**Getting closer so that I don't have to yell over your stupid storm," Alex confessed. Jamila laughed and said, "It's not mine. My mind is clear it's yours. It only does this when one or the other is troubled." Alex laughed and said, "Yes I'm sure YOU'RE not troubled." Jamila looked at him in horror, but she quickly hid it as she began to speak and change the subject, "Your close enough, anymore and I'll…"**

"**And you'll what? Kill me! Pssh you can't kill me in my dream I'll just wake up. You have no threats here Jamila," Alex said coming to stand up next to her. Her breast practically touched his chest. She found that he was almost a foot taller than her making her have to look up at him. She glared at him and he only smirked back at her.**

"**I don't know why I liked you in my past, you're nothing to look at," Jamila inquired.**

"**BULL I noticed you looking at me with interest," Alex laughed.**

"**What! I did not," Jamila exclaimed, but her blush betrayed her.**

"**You did to! Even your blushing admits it," Alex smirked. **

"**I bet you don't even kiss good," Jamila said with a comeback. She crossed her arms and smirked up at him, "And I bet you've never had a girlfriend."**

"**I bet you've never had a boyfriend," Alex said smirking right back at her, "And I kiss perfectly by the way."**

"**Prove it," Jamila replied bluffing. She knew he wouldn't do it, but something was telling her deep down that she wanted him to.**

"**Fine," Alex said leaning in surprising her. Right as their lips were about to touch though an unseen force that called to them suddenly pulled them back.**

Alex suddenly awoke to Ardeth standing above him. "They have agreed to the plan," Ardeth said. Sleepily, Alex sat up and forced himself to say, "When will we capture her."

"Whenever her train decides to stop and they start heading on foot, horse, or camel to their destination," Ardeth explained as Alex was trying to hear what he was saying. Alex felt so tired and knew it must have been the after effects of Jamila's curse. He just wondered what pulled her away from him though.

--On the train--

Jamila suddenly awoke in front of her book of curses to her mother shaking her awake. Jamila looked up sleepily at her mother who was talking quickly in Egyptian to her. Jamila began to wave her hand for her to slow down so that the sleepy Jamila could catch up.

"_The engineer says we are nearing our destination and we'll be there tomorrow morning. Is everything all right, you were talking in your sleep? You kept repeating 'take me to Amun, and take me to Alex,' I was fearing for you so I awoke you_" her mother explained urgently.

"_Everything is fine mother, just a failed attempt at a curse is all_," Jamila said waving her hand in the air blowing the subject off.

"_Didn't seem like it. It seemed like it was pretty much working_," her mother said suspiciously.

"_Trust me it didn't work mother. It was a failed attempt, I was trying to enter the boys dreams, but he has a mind block keeping me from seeing what he's seeing_," Jamila said as her voice rose.

"_Alright then, I will leave it be, but be careful about the boy. He's no longer Amun, and he never will be_," her mother said warily as she patted her shoulder and then left the room.

Jamila shook her head slowly trying to rid the memory of what about happened, out of her head. Had she really almost kissed her enemy in the connection she had formed? She must be losing her touch. Jamila vowed there that she wasn't going to let anything like that happen again. If he dared touch her next time, she wouldn't waste that moment. She would take his life if she had to.

Jamila closed her curse book and put it back on the shelf. She then grabbed the cabin's blanket and pillow and laid back down on the seat. She looked out at the night sky through the window and she could have sworn the stars formed his face. Why was she so intent on him now? Why couldn't he just leave her mind? Jamila shook her head and slowly closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Okay aren't you glad I updated. Don't you think this chapter was cute? I thought I let you see if from both their sides, it makes it more understandable. Anyway I'll try to make the next chapter more interesting and try to get Imhotep to use his powers for all of you. Yay won't that be fun. LOL. Anyway hope you all have a good night because I'm going to bed. Night Night. LOL**

_**PLEASE REVIEWS**_

**_NO FLAMES_**


	7. Mysteries Revealed

_**+Mysteries Revealed+**_

Jamila was rudely awoken as the train suddenly lurched forward making her fall off her seat and land with a loud thud on the floor. Jamila sat there for a moment and just took a deep breath before she calmly sat up and headed toward the door and swung it opened. Jamila calmly walked toward the door to the other cart and opened it. As she made her way to the front, no one dared to talk to her as her face was set in a thin line and her eyes held the wrath of a cobra. As she reached the front of the train to the conductor she lost her cool and swung the door opened and yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT," Jamila screamed as every bone in her body shook with rage.

"Sorry miss, but this is as far as we can go as you instructed," Jamila straightened up at the man's cowardness and nodded in understandment.

"Sorry but you awoke me from a peaceful sleep. I hate when people do that," Jamila apologized with an evil smile that could fright anyone. The conductor nodded and watched as she walked over to the map on the desk and read over it.

"You are right. We are at the right place," Jamila said as she looked over the map carefully, "Let the passengers know and tell the soldiers to ready our next transportation please." Jamila surprised her own self as the last word spilled out of her mouth out of past habit. The conductor smiled as if he had been give a free pass and said, "Yes miss." Jamila scowled in annoyance. She shouldn't have said that, now he would think he could make mistakes and she would forgive him.

"Jamila," a voice called behind her. Jamila turned and found Imhotep standing behind her with a curious look on her face.

"We're as far as we can go now. We must travel by horse or camel now," Jamila answered his inner question that he had not spoken. Imhotep nodded and then began to go on, "What about the little girl?"

"We still need her to lead the O'Connells to us. We need Evelyn's blood to open the tombs. It needs two heirs, not one," Jamila replied. Imhotep nodded and then turned to the conductor, "Please leave us." The conductor nodded and quickly left. Jamila knew it was coming, and she knew her mother had no doubt warned him.

"_You are using your abilities to speak to the boy aren't you_," Imhotep said turning his speech back to ancient Egyptian to keep anyone from understanding him.

"_And if I was is that a bad thing. I'm just egging him on father_," Jamila answered using his new name to see if it fit him well. It did and it surprised her.

"_I believe your past life still yerns for him. Why would you want him after what his past life did to you and is still doing to you_," Imhotep asked laying a hand on her shoulder. Jamila sighed, not out of annoyance, but exhaustion. Jamila rubbed her temples before looking up at Imhotep.

"_Truthfully I do not know why. Mysteries have always gotten to me. I guess I just wanted to figure this one out_," Jamila replied leaning back against the table.

"_Do you think that maybe this story is better left a mystery? It will only come to a bad conclusion that will only hurt you_," Imhotep insisted as he crossed his arms and walked over to the window.

"_Even if it does at least I'll know. That's all I ask, so that my mind will stop dwelling on the memories_," Jamila said shaking her head as she let her hand began to play with a pencil that once laid beside her. She heard Imhotep take a deep breath and then exhale before he turned to her.

"_How much do you already know_," Imhotep asked finally.

"_From when you told me you were escaping with my mother, up till the moment I heard her die_," Jamila replied easily. Imhotep shook his head and said carefully, "_Then this is where you're going to hurt the most then_." Imhotep lead her to a chair and set her down. With a wave of his hand she was off into the dream world once again.

A frantic Jamila ran through the halls to the high priest's room and began knocking on the door. The door opened quickly and a hand shot out and pulled her in quickly. As Jamila landed on a chair Imhotep turned to her and began to speak quickly.

"_**What are you doing here? If they find out about us meeting they will believe you helped me tonight when I leave," Imhotep whispered harshly to Jamila not noticing her tear stained face.**_

"_**I'm sorry, but I just had to talk to you," Jamila said as she let her face fall into her hands and sobs racketed through her body. Imhotep stood there stunned for a moment before she slowly walked over to her and took her into his arms and whispered kind words to her.**_

"_**What has happened my child," Imhotep asked calmly.**_

"_**It's Amun. He has turned his back on me and refuses to speak to me…and...and…" Jamila said shaking her head.**_

"_**And what child. What has he done to you," Imhotep said still holding her.**_

"_**I am with his child," Jamila said as Imhotep froze and looked down at her.**_

"_**How far a long are you. I have some herbs that could…that could keep you from giving birth to his child," Imhotep asked, but Jamila only let out more earsplitting sobs.**_

"_**I don't want to kill the baby. I want to keep it. I've tried to talk to Amun, to tell him, but he will not even look at me," Jamila sobbed. Imhotep stood up and walked over to the table as he massaged his temple. He slowly lowered his hands to the table to stable himself before he continued.**_

"_**I can not help you child," Imhotep replied.**_

"_**Yes you can. I know you can," Jamila whispered.**_

"_**I can, but I'm not sure you'll be able to," Imhotep said calmly.**_

"_**What is it? I'll do anything," Jamila replied looking up at him.**_

"_**You must disappear from the palace and say you are going to visit your betrothed. Send another woman though in your place that resembles you. I'll arrange for her a place to stay and act as you, but not have to see the prince. I'll see to it that the High Priest there intercepts every message before it reaches the king. As for you, you will stay hidden in the temples of Anubis and have your child there. Once it is born I know of a family who may take the child and care for it for you," Imhotep concluded as he looked at Jamila who ran to him and hugged him tightly.**_

"_**Thank you. Thank you so much. What could I possible do to return the favor," Jamila asked as she pulled away.**_

"_**Just keep to the plan. If anything happens to me then find the book of the dead and use the curse that I taught you, to bring us back," Imhotep said as Jamila nodded.**_

_**Two weeks later Jamila sat in her room hidden under the temple. She was still not showing even though she was now two months along. She had also just gotten word yesterday of Imhotep's failure. She knew she needed to do what he had asked, but she could not do it while she was like this. She had to make sure of the baby's safety first. Jamila paced her room, one for exercise and two from boredom. **_

_**After a few moments she finally set down and pulled out the reading material the priests had given her to read. Jamila began reading over it when suddenly she heard her door open. Thinking it was one of the priests bringing her food to her, she didn't think anything off it until a hand descended upon her shoulder. Jamila jumped and turned to look into the eyes that had cursed her to her current predicament.**_

"_**So they were telling the truth. You are not with your betrothed," Amun said looking at her with curiosity in his eyes.**_

"_**GET OUT," Jamila yelled at him.  
**_

"_**What are you doing here? What are you doing all together," Amun asked suddenly catching Jamila off guard. Jamila turned from him as tears entered her eyes. Amun reached out to pull her face toward him again, only Jamila smacked it away.**_

"_**Jamila why have you hidden your beauty here? What do you have to hide from," Amun asked as he tried to get closer to her, but she inched away. Jamila still would not answer and so Amun sighed and said, "Jamila I have no choice, but to tell your sister. You must return to the palace immediately and stop this foolishness."**_

"_**Is it foolish when if you return that you'll bring shame upon your own family," Jamila said with venom in her voice.**_

"_**What are you talking about," Amun asked shaking his head.**_

"_**I'm with child," Jamila said standing up and walking over to the table and leaning against it. Amun eyes widen at her words.**_

"_**It's yours," Jamila concluded destroying his senses. Amun sat there for a moment letting everything sink in before he jumped up.**_

"_**You can come live with me. No one will no it's you if you disguise yourself in peasant clothing and if you let my sister dye your hair a lighter color. Plus without the makeup you wear they'll never know," Amun said frantically.**_

"_**Why are you saying this? Before you wouldn't even look at me," Jamila said turning to him. Amun lowered his head, "I am…sorry. I had to make sure you were not with the high priest. You just seemed so corrupted. I thought you would betray the law."**_

"_**I still will after I give birth to the child," Jamila said turning on him.**_

"_**Why do that Jamila? Do you want to hurt me," Amun begged walking over to her and taking her by her shoulders.**_

"_**No I don't' want to hurt you, but because I've made a promise and I do not want to break it," Jamila returned as she looked down at her feet.**_

"_**Maybe in time I can persuade you, but for now, return to the surface with me, and disguise yourself as my cousin visiting this city. You'll be a pregnant widow to a dead husband. Please I will not let you do this to yourself. You are not alone in this anymore," Amun begged taking her into his arms. Jamila nodded in agreement, but in her heart she knew she would only end up hurting him. **_

_**9 months later Jamila lived with Amun disguised still as his cousin. She was not aloud to be with him, but at least she was aloud to be near him and let him be with his child. Jamila had given birth to a beautiful healthy baby girl named Oni, meaning 'wanted.' She was what her name said. Her father instantly felt the bond between them. He spent his free time with her, giving Jamila time to think through her plan. She knew Oni would always have a place here, but Jamila would not. She would have to return to the palace or do the duty that Imhotep had asked. Her decision however had already been made up along time ago. **_

_**Jamila now another year older and wiser began to pack her stuff and load it onto a horse during the middle of the night while everyone slept. Once she completed what she needed to do, she returned to her room and began to write a note on a piece of parchment then left it beside Amun. She kissed him one last time, and he stirred once, but quickly fell back asleep. Jamila slowly and quietly escaped out of his room and headed back outside and mounted her horse and then let it gallop down the empty streets of the quiet moon lit city. She soon reached the gates and she took a deep breath as she crossed them and into the unforgiving desert. She was off to complete her mission whether someone got in the way or not, unknowing to her that the medji had watched her leave.**_

Jamila suddenly awoke violently and found Imhotep staring down at her. "_Why did you stop_," Jamila demanded, as she tried to stand up, but found that the dream had worn her out.

"_Because that's all I know that happened. No one, but you and the medji who killed you, knows what happened from there_," Imhotep replied as he walked past her and toward the door.

"_Imhotep?_"

"_Yes_," he said turning back around.

"_Whatever happened to baby Oni_," Jamila asked slowly.

"_Some believe she lived on within the medji giving birth to her own baby girl. They believe a chain of girls were born from her, probably leading to you_," Imhotep replied.

"_Does that mean, my real parents from this century…that they might have been…_"

"_Medji? I wouldn't doubt it_," Imhotep said as he walked toward the door, "_Come on we must go_." Jamila sat there for a moment letting it sink in. Could her real parents have been Medji, and if so did she still have a real family out there somewhere? Jamila slowly rose from her chair and walked out of the room following Imhotep to the door that led outside to where everyone was readying the horses and camels.

Jamila noticed her mother holding onto the small child and suddenly a memory came to her head.

**Jamila a small little girl stood next to her own mother wearing medji clothing. The woman looked down on her with a kind face and said in Arabic to her, "**_**How's my little girl doing today.**_**" Jamila being young only squealed and hugged her mother's leg.**

"_**Awww there's what I was looking for**_**," a man said as he picked Jamila up and spun her around.**

"_**Careful Hakeem! Don't drop her**_**," Jamila's mother said to her father.**

"_**Oh I'm not going to drop this little one. Right my dear**_**," Hakeem said as the little girl screamed in delight.**

"_**Brother it is great to see that you are here**_**," a voice called out.**

"_**Oh Brother it is good to see you to. Look at how young Atiya has grown**_**," Hakeem said with a laugh.**

"_**Please Ardeth get you're brother to stop this foolishness**_**," Jamila's mother begged as she watched Hakeem throw Jamila up in the air.**

"_**Come now Hakeem no need to upset Adiva. You know how she is about you doing that**_**," Ardeth laughed as he took Atiya from his brother's arms.**

"_**Uncle Ardeth**_**," Jamila screamed wrapping her arms around his neck.**

"_**Hello little one, and how are we**_**," Ardeth asked.**

"_**Look at the necklace me and mommy made**_**," Jamila said laughing as she gave him the necklace.**

"_**It's beautiful, but who is it for**_**," Ardeth asked knowing all to well.**

"_**It's for you silly**_**," Jamila laughed. Ardeth smiled and took the necklace and wrapped it around his neck.**

"_**How does it look**_**," Ardeth asked.**

"_**I think it looks pretty**_**," Jamila squealed as Ardeth put her down.**

"_**Yes I believe Atiya is right Ardeth. It does look good on you**_**," Adiva, Jamila's mother, said with a laugh, looking at the different colored, beaded necklace. **

"_**Well I do believe…**_**" Hakeem was stopped in mid-sentence though as gunshots went off. **

"_**Raiders**_**," Ardeth and Hakeem hissed under their breath. **

"_**Adiva take Atiya and hide in the main tent with the other mothers and children**_**," Adiva nodded and picked Jamila up and ran with the other mothers and children toward the tent as the raiders descended upon the medji. Guns blew and knifes clanged as a war ranged around them. In the middle of the mess a raider knocked Adiva down.**

"_**Well, well, well, what do we have here**_**," the man asked evilly.**

"_**Please don't hurt my baby**_**," Adiva cried out.**

"_**Leave her alone**_**," another voice cried as he flung himself at the man who was soon joined by others to help him. Suddenly a shot was fired and Jamila's father fell to the ground with some red thick substance covering him. Then next she saw her mother being dragged off and shot as well. Before Jamila knew it she was in the arms of a foreign man and then on a horse galloping away from her uncle who ran after the man, but they never caught him. Jamila blacked out as the smell of smoke entered her lungs. **

**When Jamila awoke she was in an orphanage with other children, and no one to tell her why. She just slowly forgot over time who she was as they gave her a whole new name and a family who adopted her changing her name as well to Alice Baker. She became an American child and she vowed she would come back to Egypt as she dreamed of her past life. **

Jamila snapped back out of her flashback and found she had already made her way to her black horse. She jumped up on it and then looked up at the clouds. There was nothing in sight at first until she squinted at the sky behind her. She didn't need a scientist to tell her that an air balloon was following them, carrying not only the reincarnation of her past love, but also now her newly discovered uncle. How much messed up could her life get?

"Jamila we are ready to go," one of her soldiers said informing her.

"Good give this map to Jabari. He shall find the way easily. It's already marked on the map," Jamila said pulling the map out and handing it to the soldier to give to Jabari. The soldier quickly walked off leaving Jamila all alone again. She looked up again at the air balloon and saw that it was nearing them only at a faster pace.

"What are they doing? Have they lost their mind," Jamila asked.

"No, but we are about to find out," Imhotep said pulling his horse up next to hers.

"I may need help with this one father," Jamila said jumping off her horse and walking toward the balloon that was approaching fast.

"We need them to think we don't want them to follow us still, but they need to learn that they can't attack us either," Imhotep said as he jumped off. Jamila nodded and suddenly looked up at the sky and what clouds where there began to grow and become a dark black. Imhotep looked up as well and raised a hand to a sky right as lightning struck down at him. He took in the power of the lightning and then redirected it toward the balloon. Surprisingly it missed, and this time Jamila took matters into her own hands, literally. She raised her hands and as she did the rain that made the sand wet suddenly formed huge clay hands that reached out to grasp the balloon from the sky. The balloon managed to dodge the hands as well as landing the balloon on the ground. Ardeth, Rick, Eve, and Alex all came out with guns shooting. Jamila took her pistols off of her belt and began to shoot as well. The soldiers behind them ran to help Imhotep and Jamila as they fought off the four. Anck-su-namun took Eve on as they were going at it. Imhotep managed to knock Rick's gun out of his hand and now they were fist fighting. Ardeth was busy fighting with all the guards leaving Alex to fight Jamila.

"Long time no see," Alex smirked as he swung a punch at Jamila, which she did a back flip to avoid.

"How about no see at all," Jamila said as spun and kicked him in the chest sending him to the sand.

"I'm not leaving without my sister," Alex said as he jumped up angered now.

"Funny neither am I," Jamila laughed as she swung a punch at Alex, which he dodged and in return landed one in her gut making her fall to the sand. He went to kick her while she was down, but she grabbed his shoe in time to make him trip. From there they began to wrestle around on the sand. At some points they managed to pin each other, but the other would always surprise the other who had them pinned.

Jamila was now under Alex as he held her hands above her head and had his knee on her stomach keeping her down. Jamila felt embarrassed as she noticed some of soldiers glance at her.

"Give up," Alex said with a smirk at her.

"Never," Jamila hissed as she used her abilities and made the sand lurch up at him and knock him off of her. She then used the wet sand again to send a huge wave at him and knock him down. Alex managed to get back up and run at her again. Jamila ran at him as well and managed to take him back down to the ground. Now she was on top of him as she struggled to pin his hands. He simply wrapped his legs around her and spun her on her back making him on top. Alex suddenly let go of one of her hands and pulled out a rope striking fear suddenly in Jamila's mind.

"What are you doing," Jamila said as she began struggling more and more to escape.

"Taking you prisoner," Alex smirked as he grabbed her hands and got them behind her back and tied them. Jamila suddenly kicked him hard in the balls and he rolled off of her and clutched at his family jewels.

"I really hate it when you girls do that," Alex groaned in pain. Jamila smirked and tried to break out of the bonds, but found she couldn't. She tried to use her powers, but found that useless as well. It couldn't be could it? They had blessed the ropes to hold her. She growled in frustration and suddenly found herself on the ground as she continued to try and break them. Before she knew it she had Alex over her again tying her feet. She tried kicking at his face, but it didn't work as he pushed her legs down. Once he was done he threw her over his shoulder Tarzan style and began to run back toward the air balloon.

Jamila noticed the others doing the same. It had been their plan all along to do this. She screamed out toward Imhotep who began running after them, but it was to late they were already in the balloon flying off. If it hadn't been for the fact that she was in the balloon then she knew that Imhotep would have done something. Her mother ran after the balloon at first screaming her name, but Imhotep stopped her and pulled her away.

Jamila turned her hateful eyes on six pair of triumphed ones. They were screaming and yelling in triumphed as she set there and whispered as many curse words as she could under her breath. If it wasn't for the fact that she'd end up injuring herself in the process she would have brought this machine down herself with a sandstorm, but then again she couldn't. The bonds they had used wouldn't let her.

"Oi you idiots what now," a black man called from the wheel as he looked at her with lust filled eyes. Men! She hated them all.

"Now we wait, and then we'll make a trade. They need her do they not Ardeth," Rick asked looking at Ardeth curiously.

"Yes, we wait. They'll need her sooner or later, but for now, just keep an eye on her," Ardeth said looking down at Jamila.

"Do not underestimate her," Ardeth said and then finished, "It might be the last thing you do." Jamila was about to blurt something out at him when suddenly Alex put tape over her mouth so she couldn't talk. He gave her one of his famous smirks and a shrug as he walked off toward the group on the other side of the balloon. Jamila sat there alone and just closed her eyes and leaned against the side of the machine. Now all she had to do was pray that her parents came up with an idea and got her out of this mess. Why did she have to say those awful words? They always made bad things happen.

'How much messed up could her life get?' if only she had kept her thoughts to herself, she thought angrily.

* * *

**Well I hope that was interesting people, because it took me a lot of time to finish. I had to do a lot of think and sacrificing to get this chapter and I'm very proud of it, so I hope you're proud of me writing it. I worked really hard people so please at least give me some reviews. Anyway I'm going to bed so goodnight to all and to all a goodnight. LOL**

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**NO FLAMES**_


	8. Cavern of Akhom

_**+Cavern of Akhom +**_

**Jamila sat in a small room with bunk beds surrounding her everywhere she turned. There were kids crammed together in that small room, but yet she still sat alone on her little bed holding a small stuffed bear. She clung tightly to it fearing one of the other rebel children would steal it. She hadn't been here for a while so she got picked on a lot by the older kids or the bullies. She stuck out more too since she didn't speak their language. She spoke some weird Arabic language that these Egyptians didn't understand so well apparently.**

**She even found that the caretakers of the kids didn't like her either. They also didn't speak her language so they tried to avoid her at all cost, because they refused to try and learn her language. Yes, everyone left her to be an outsider and she hated it. **

"_**Hey you**_**," Jamila looked up slowly at a small boy her size and her age, standing above her. He had this mischievous look in his eyes, and a crooked smile. He had raven black hair and caramel colored skin. For a young boy he was sort of cute, even if she thought he might have coodies. **

"**Yes," Jamila said, even though she knew he wouldn't understand her. She really hadn't seen him before, so she guessed he had just come in today, which made him even more dangerous. She hadn't had time to study him, and learn his tactics so that she could avoid him.**

**The boy looked at her curiously for a few moments, baffled by her different language and then smiled and stuck out a hand and said, "My name's Amir, what's yours?" Jamila was suddenly shocked by the fact that the boy spoke not only her language, but also their language. She suddenly felt like she could have a connection to him.**

"**Umm, I don't remember, but everyone calls me Jamila around here," Jamila said with a smile shaking his hand slowly.**

"**Cool, I'm new too. They just brought me in today," Amir said sitting down on Jamila's bed, making her have to bring her feet up for him to fit.**

"**Where are you from," Jamila said suddenly, making her mentally slap herself. She was curious, but she also knew it was rude. Amir suddenly got a sad look over his face and then quietly said, "Some raiders took me away from my medji family, and traded me in at the last orphanage for some money. A couple adopted me and then they…they…well lets just say there was a fire, and not everyone made it." Jamila suddenly feeling close to this boy after this blurted out, "I was kidnapped by raiders to. Don't ask me how I remember, but I do remember riding off with a man on a horse in a desert."**

"**Yep it was raiders and you're probably from a medji family just like me. You speak our language," Amir said with a smile.**

"**How can you speak both," Jamila asked quietly.**

"**My family, before I came here, taught me. I'm a fast learner," Amir said with a proud look on his face, which made Jamila laugh. Amir looked offended at first and then suddenly started laughing with her. **

**That had been her first friend at the orphanage. He had taught her both languages so she could properly speak to the caretakers without him, and with the other children who finally accepted her. When she was 10 however her world crashed around her.**

"**JAMILA," an older Amir cried as he ran toward her and suddenly took her into a hug as she sat at her table with her friends eating her dinner.**

"**What," Jamila asked with a mouthful of bread.**

"**I got adopted. I'm going to have an older brother, and a mom and dad," he said excitedly, as Jamila's mood suddenly turned bad. She suddenly dropped her fork and pushed away her food. **

"**Jamila you should eat," one of the caretakers said with a strict face. **

"**I'm not really hungry now, Mrs. Bridges," Jamila said softly getting up from the table and walking away letting Amir talk to everyone else and tell them. Jamila had spent all night crying until the next morning she saw him leave through the window. He turned and looked up at her window and flashed a sad smile at her and waved. She did the same to him as he walked over to the car of his newly adoptive parents and got in. She watched as he drove away, before she finally let her world crash down around her. She refused to eat for days, and finally the caretakers had to start scolding her for not eating. Her friends turned on her scared that she might lash out at them for no reason. She remembered the day when they finally decided to pick on her.**

"**Oh look it's old crybaby Jamila. What's wrong Jamila, did your boyfriend forget to say goodbye," one of the boys taunted at her as she crumpled her fists into balls on her book that she was reading on her bed.**

"**Come on Jamila, was he really your boyfriend? Did you too go kissy kissy before he left," Jamila finally couldn't take it anymore and leapt at the boy right as a couple walked through the door looking to adopt. Jamila smashed the kid's face in and kicked him in the balls.**

"**Get this crazy girl off of me," the boy cried out in pain. It took 7 caretakers to just get her off of him and 3 more to get her to calm down. Later on the couple that had been looking to adopt, adopted her and claimed they liked her spunk, but she knew better. They were the kind of people who thought she was like a wild horse. They thought they could tame her and they were going to have fun doing it.**

Jamila suddenly awoke as someone shook her awake. She looked up expecting to be back in the train with her mother waking her up, but it was just the opposite. She was in her enemy's air balloon, and her mother's past life sister was shaking her holding a canteen of water. As soon as Jamila remembered what happened she immediately glared at Eve. She tried to speak and then remembered quickly that Alex had duck taped her mouth.

"Do you want some water," Eve asked surprisingly kindly, taking Jamila off guard. Jamila slowly nodded cautiously, and Eve pulled the tape off carefully to try and not hurt Jamila. Eve put the canteen up to Jamila's mouth and Jamila opened and immediately felt the cool liquid run down her throat ridding her off the salty sandy taste. After a few seconds Eve pulled it away and Ardeth took over as he stood above her holding two large metal bracelets or what she thought was bracelets.

"If you promise not to try and attack us, I'll put these on instead of those bindings, so that you can eat," Jamila was about ready to say kiss her ass, but then she heard her stomach lurch suddenly and make a roar. She groaned and nodded. He bent down slowly and put the bracelets on before he undid the bindings. She knew the bracelets were blessed, because as she tried to will the wind to herself the bracelets shocked her. She frowned as Ardeth laughed at her attempt.

"Like I said before, if you'll be good then you can stay like that. As for your legs they are staying like that," he said with a smirk. Jamila rolled her eyes as he handed her a ham sandwich and her own canteen. She immediately went at it and had it done in a matter of seconds along with the water. She was glad that no one looked at her as she did this because she would have been very, very embarrassed.

Now that she had finished her food, she started planning her escape and a way out of her bindings. She tried to stand up, but found that the bindings around her legs wouldn't let her. She sighed in frustration and tried again, and managed to get at least to the hammock that was close to her. As she plopped down it made a squeaky sound making the black guy turn around from the wheel and look at her. He looked her up and down at first and smirked, before he turned back to look at the others. She couldn't hear him, but she knew he was telling them something about her. She saw Alex look up at her and then look back at Ardeth and say something making Ardeth nod. Alex then began walking toward her and she tried to stand up, but failed and fell back on the hammock making Alex laugh.

"Need help there," Alex said tauntingly.

"Nope, do you need help getting your ass kicked? I could help you if you untied my legs," Jamila said batting her eyelash innocently, making Alex scoff.

"You couldn't kick my ass, even if you gave it your best," Alex replied with a laugh. Jamila growled out of anger before saying, "You wanna put that to a test." Alex shrugged his shoulders and said, "I would, but you'd lose. Plus Ardeth told me not to untie you, and I don't disobey orders. Unlike you." Jamila got a confused look on her face before blurting out, "What."

"Back in the museum, you were going to kill my little sister and then you saved her and got hurt in the process. Why," Alex asked sitting down on the hammock with her. Jamila stared at him for a moment debating whether to strangle him now that he was in range or tell him. She chose the safest way. She shrugged and said, "Don't know really. I just thought of the kids that I used to care for back at the orphanage I was in and thought I couldn't let her die that way. It was just instinct partly I guess." Alex nodded and then suddenly turned his head and said, "You were in an orphanage?"

Jamila nodded, and calmly said, "Yeah, I was put there after some raiders kidnapped me. They sold me to them for money no doubt. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," Alex replied looking up at the sky.

"Or are you trying to find a weakness of mine," Jamila said as her eyes narrowed. Alex eyes widen and then he turned toward her and shook his head, "No, why would you think that."

"To use against me later when you need one," Jamila said a little defensively.

"Question," Alex asked.

"Yeah," Jamila said.

"Why are you helping them, and why. What do you get out of this," Alex asked, surprising Jamila who just said there for a second comprehending lying to him or telling him the truth. She chose the truth.

"They're my family, so why not? They'd make this world a lot better believe it or not. All they ever wanted in their past lives were each other. They only wanted love…like I did," Jamila said looking up at Alex whose eyes sort of clouded over as his mind entered thought.

"What's so bad about wanting love? They never meant to hurt anyone, it just sort of happened. It's just like now a days couples. It's a Romeo and Juliet story," Jamila said, making Alex laugh.

"Yep, and have you read the ending of that story," Alex smirked. Jamila glared at him and said, "You might be heartless, but I'm not." Alex frowned angrily and said as he clenched his fists, "I'm not heartless. You are. You've taken my sister away from my mother for no reason and you wouldn't give her back."

"I had my reasons, and you are heartless. Haven't you heard what your past life did to me. My past life was your past life's wife and mother of his child, and yet he killed her because she was trying to bring back true love," Jamila lashed out, as Alex stood up.

"Yeah well maybe true love doesn't exist," Alex said walking away. Jamila looked down and whispered under her breath, "Maybe your right, but I have hope." Jamila tried again to use her powers, but shocked her self once more. She frowned and this time really concentrated as she held her hand out willing the sand on the balloon to her. She felt like a thousand jolts were pouring into her, and yet the sand was slowly lifting. Ardeth turned and noticed this, but before she could do anything with the sand she fell unconscious.

**The couple that had adopted Jamila brought her back to America and claimed to everyone that the whole time they were in Egypt, which was 11 years, that they had had a daughter. They had dyed her hair a reddish brown to match her adoptive mother's and all she could say was she hated it. She was immediately taught English meaning she was a trilingual. They also tried to teach her Latin, but it didn't go so well. She was home schooled and only allowed to play with her adoptive parents friend's children, who hated her of course. She hated her life there until one day while in their library she found a book from Egypt that they had bought from a raider.**

**From the words on the book it was no doubt written by a medji. It was no doubt a journal seeing how it was written slanted. Looking over the book she read the medji's tales and stories he had to tell her. One however caught her attention the most. It was about The Cobra, an Egyptian princess turned bad. It said how she betrayed her own father to help her mother and her mother's lover. She had fallen in love with a medji soldier, but it never went into detail about him. **

**After a while after reading the book, she started to have dreams of it, or at least what she thought was dreams until they got more vivid and she had them more often even when she wasn't dreaming. **

**One day her parents got mad at her for disobeying the rules and not finishing her homework. They had smacked her hoping that would teach her a lesson. It did teach her a lesson, but not the one they had hoped. She taught herself to never give up and always fight for what she wanted. Soon after she worked vigorously on her studies, and even taught herself how to fight properly with a sword and by hand. She buried herself in ancient arts of Egypt. She made sure she knew everything for the day she'd leave. She vowed she'd revenge her past life one way or another. She let whom she had been fade away to make way for her past life that she wanted so badly to become.**

**Her vow soon was succeeded when she turned 18. She packed her stuff and turned on her parents and told them how she really felt about them. She then told their friends the truth about her past making their friends turn on them and call them liars. They paid her to just leave so that they could move and start anew without her. She got her wish and she loved it. She had fully become Jamila, and no longer Alice Baker. She had no last name any more. She wouldn't take her maiden name. Last names were for women who wanted men to take over their lives. She only used her last name Baker when she needed to, but other than that she forgot about it. She let go of who she once was, and opened her arms wide open for her new life.**

Jamila awoke suddenly as cold water was thrown onto her. Her eyes shot open and she screamed as the cold water trickled down her chest. She looked up at the person who had done it and glared. Rick O'Connell had been the one.

"Sorry if I woke you up, but we thought you were dead," Rick said frowning.

"That would be better than this," Jamila mumbled under her breath, and then looked around and noticed the desert had faded away and now they were surrounded by cliffs and a river below with a tropical forest surrounding it. Plus the rock ceiling above them!

"It couldn't' be," Jamila whispered as she looked around. They were still following her parents, which only meant they were at their first destination. There were things they needed to retrieve before they could go to main destination. The things they needed would help not only raise the dead, but restore Egypt to what it once was, or better yet the world if Jamila and Imhotep put their abilities together.

"What? Do you recognize this place," Ardeth asked waving his hand about. Jamila just now noticed him standing above her holding the bucket that had brought the water down on her. Jamila considered lying, but maybe with some luck they'd run into her parents and she could get some help to escape.

"Yes this is the Cavern of Akhom. Akhom was the first of Imhotep and me. He was a powerful priest with a gift given to him by the gods. He put his gift to the test and built this cavern. Story goes that he hid his powers here in a medallion in the shape of an eagle," Jamila replied, and then continued, "His powers contributed to the building of Bomani City, or better translated in English…"

"Warrior City," Eve finished for Jamila. Jamila nodded and Eve continued, "I've heard of it. No one's ever found it, and it's always been a myth. For it to be real would be a bad thing. You need 5 Priests' abilities to raise the city and the dead warriors to protect it. It is rumored to have billons of soldiers buried there in catacombs. If Imhotep raised that place then the world would be doomed. With that much power, he could bring the old ways back to Egypt and maybe to the world," Eve said ending her sentence in astonishment. Jamila merely nodded and said, "and I'm not the only one who knows where his medallion is in this temple."

Rick and Ardeth glanced at each other nervously before nodding, "We'll give you a wager Jamila."

"I'm listening," Jamila said smiling.

"Help us find the medallion and we'll untie your legs," Ardeth said with a smirk. Jamila frowned at this wager, but she would be happier without the bonds on her legs. On the other hand she'd be happier if they just let her go, but she knew she'd just have to settle for this option.

"Fine," Jamila said nodding. Ardeth smiled and said, "We'll take them off when you tell us where's the hiding place." Jamila smirked and slowly looked over the edge of the balloon and pointed down.

"Under the river. I'm the only one who can part the water for you to retrieve it out of the tomb, unless you'd like to swim and suffocate," Ardeth glanced at everybody and then at her.

"Fine, but one false move and you can say goodbye to your life," Ardeth said cruelly. Jamila smiled triumphantly and nodded at him and said, "Don't worry I won't let you drown."

"No you won't because you're going in with us," Ardeth said smirking at her, making her smile fade quickly. Ardeth and the others walked off leaving her by herself to think over what he just said. She couldn't control the water inside that well. What did they think she was? Did they think she was god or something? She may have some godly powers, but that didn't mean she was god.

"Where is it," the black guy called out not noticing that Jamila wasn't listening and in her own thoughts.

"Oi where is the damned place girly," Jamila looked up that time and glared, before she managed to spit out, "It's below us now. Just descend the balloon and I can lead them to it." The guy nodded and turned back to his balloon. Jamila felt a jolt and then noticed the balloon was suddenly lowering to the ground. She noticed everyone loading guns onto themselves and many of other things. Jamila also noticed as her heart fell, that her parents weren't here, which only meant they didn't know where the medallion was apparently. She had been wrong about Imhotep knowing the location.

"Alright come on," Ardeth said motioning for her to get up and follow them. Jamila started to get up, but found herself falling again. She glared and said, "I would if I could, but as you can see it's impossible." Jamila pointed down at her bonded feet and Ardeth sighed and walked over and untied her so that she could walk. She debated on whether or not to kick their ass there and run off, but then remembered one, she could get shot, and two she was in the middle of nowhere and her family might never get here in time.

Jamila followed them off the balloon until they stopped near the beach near the water. Jamila didn't need an expert to tell her these were crocodile infested waters, which only meant her job was going to be much more harder.

"Be careful, there are crocodiles in these waters," Jamila warned as she walked on without them toward the area where the temple was hidden. They followed a little confused by her warning. They thought she wanted rid of them, and she'd do anything. Apparently they were wrong.

Jamila finally stopped when she reached her destination and pointed. "It's under the water here, but I'm going to need you to take these shackles off so I can use my powers to part the water to get to it," Jamila said looking at them. They all looked warily at each other as Ardeth walked over and took off her shackles as well.

"Alex and Eve are going with you. Make one false move and Alex will end your life even if it means his," Ardeth said making Alex and Jamila visibly gulp. Neither were going to make a mistake if they had anything to do about it.

Jamila nodded and then turned toward the water and raised her hand. She concentrated her mind on the water and slowly it began to bubble and crack open. She wasn't strong with her powers so after a few minutes she had to use both of her hands to part it. She motioned her head for Alex and Eve to follow her into the path between the two watery walls that could crash down at any moment. Jamila also noticed the crocodiles swimming around in them looking at her. She was glad they didn't really pay much attention to them as the crocodiles continued to hunt fish in the water. Jamila noticed they were coming up to the temple doors.

"Alex in my pocket is a key for the door. Pull it out and put it in the lock. I can't do it. I have to hold up the water or it will fall on us," Jamila said calmly. Alex eyes widen for a moment before he nodded and slowly reached into her pocket and pulled out the key. He handed it to Eve who put it in the old temple door and turned it. There was a loud click and then suddenly the door flew inward, making all three jump and Jamila almost lose control of the water. They continued forward and as soon as they entered the temple the door flew back to it's place ending Jamila's part. She no longer had to hold the water. She was free to rest.

"Now what," Alex asked. Jamila walked further in the darkness without them and suddenly the place lit up with fire. She smiled she held a torch lit with fire on it.

"You'll never catch me without matches," Jamila said smiling. Eve and Alex giggled at that trying to at least get along.

"Come on and be careful there are booby traps in here," Jamila said and then as an afterthought said, "I don't wanna have to save your ass from them."

They followed down the hall and listened to Jamila as she warned them not to walk on this, or to not touch this. They soon found the entrance of the main part of the temple where the medallion was. Jamila put her hand up on the door and concentrated. Suddenly the locks on the door started to click and it opened.

"You have to be a priest to open this part," Jamila said more to herself than the others. Jamila walked in cautiously and suddenly found herself surrounded by treasure and not to far off was a golden box no doubt holding Akhom's mummified body.

"Don't touch the other treasure. It's cursed and will only bring you problems. Just find the medallion. It's a gold beaded necklace with a golden eagle pendent, and a blue gem in the middle," Jamila implied as she began to search herself. Alex and Eve started looking at every corner of the room until soon they gave up.

"It's not in here," Alex groaned.

"Oh pish posh Alex, it's got to be in here somewhere," Eve said as she continued looking.

"He's right Evelyn it's not," Jamila implied using Eve's full name.

"Then where is it," Eve asked cautiously.

"It's under the floor, " Jamila said pointing down at a huge tablet that had the symbol of Akhom on it, that was near Akhom's final resting place. "Here Alex help me with this," Jamila said handing her torch to Eve. Alex walked over and they both pulled the tablet up together.

"There…There it is," Jamila said as she looked down at the glowing object.

"Yep and surrounded by snakes to," Alex replied as the light flickered down below, showing the deadly snakes, hissing and reaching out for them.

"No worries," Jamila smirked as she jumped down below making Alex scream out for her, but she was already gone. Alex sat there stunned, had she just committed suicide? Why would she do that? Maybe she did it to trap Eve and Alex down here so there mission could never be finished. As the anger rose in Alex he heard a scream and suddenly saw Jamila holding out her hand to him. Alex blinked at first in astonishment and then quickly reached for her and pulled her up.

"Are you crazy you could have gotten killed," Alex yelled at her.

"Oh is that a hint of Amun I here coming from you Alex," Jamila laughed under breath, but still her face crumpled in invisible pain, "Here you go Evelyn. It's in perfect condition." Eve was suddenly handed the medallion and she stood there staring at the magnificent thing for a few moments while Jamila and Alex closed the opening with the tablet again.

"It's so…." Eve began

"Beautiful, yes, yes it is," Jamila finished for her with a smile. Eve shook her head and then turned to the others, " Come on let's go." Jamila nodded and began to follow the others until suddenly the room began to shake all around them. Treasure began to fall all around them as the place started to cave in.

"WHAT DID YOU DO," Alex screamed over the roar of quake.

"NOTHING. I JUST PULLED THE THING OUT OF THE STUPID CAVERN," Jamila yelled as she avoided some of the falling rock, which in turn made her end up in Alex's arms. She felt a shock run all throughout her body as their skin touched, and she felt a blush creep up on her cheeks.

"COME ON LETS GET OUT OF HERE," Eve yelled as she motioned for them to follow her. Alex began to run as he grabbed hold of Jamila's hand and pulled her along through the corridor as they made their way back to the entrance. As they rounded a corner Jamila saw a rock above them began to fall, and noticed its direction.

"ALEX WATCH OUT," Jamila said as she pushed him out of the way in turn letting her ankle get caught between the rock and the wall. She knew it was broken, but it still was painful. Alex looked at Jamila in amazement for a second before he quickly began to try and help her untangle her foot from between the rock and the wall.

"IT WON'T BUDGE," Alex screamed at his mother who was frantically looking around the corridor.

"JUST LEAVE ME AND GET OUT OF HERE," Jamila yelled.

"YOU WISH," Alex smiled as he pulled out a bottle of oil and began to spray it on her foot. He then pulled again and it came lose. Jamila looked at her freedom for a moment before she tried to stand, but failed.

"I CAN'T WALK," Jamila yelled, but soon found Alex picking her up bridal style and running toward the door, where Eve was.

"I can't use my powers, like this," Jamila whispered.

"Then we'll have to swim," Alex replied.

"Are you crazy there are crocodiles out there. They'll eat us alive," Jamila said looking at him astonished.

"Can you at least create a small bubble instead of parting the whole thing," Jamila stared at Alex for a moment going over his request before she slowly nodded and they opened the door and let the water flood in at them, as Jamila tried to control it and make a bubble for them to get through. She finally managed to hold the bubble correctly so that they could walk out. Jamila looked around and noticed at least two crocodiles circling them. She gulped and turned her head to look straight ahead, but that's when the crocodile reached out to attacking them, making Jamila lose her concentration and letting the bubble fall. Eve began to swim to the surface and away from the crocodiles that were now surrounding Alex and Jamila. Alex had been knocked unconscious as his head hit an underground rock, so it was just Jamila awake holding him. The crocodile swooped in at them and Jamila used her powers to shoot him back further in the water. She then tried to swim Alex and her both to the surface, but another crocodile followed. Jamila felt the fear crawl into her and with one last try she pushed her hand out and used her powers to make a jet to push her and Alex out of the water and into the air. They landed a few feet from the beach meaning Jamila still had to swim Alex the rest of the way after she found him.

Jamila heard a gun firing and turned and found a crocodile behind her being shot. She looked forward and saw Ardeth and thanked god for medji's right then. As she made it to shore, Jonathan and Rick helped pull them to the beach.

"Are you okay," Jonathan asked her? Jamila nodded and then coughed up water.

"ALEX!! What happened," Rick asked looking down at his son. Jamila's eyes suddenly widen and she turned to Alex as well. She saw the blood on his head and began to panic. Jamila crawled over to him and placed her hand over his head and began to chant under her breath. When she removed her hand the cut was gone, but Alex was still not awake. Jamila began to panic more and more, until finally she began CPR on him. As her lips touched his to breath air into his lungs it was almost as if a flashback occurred. She could remember her past self kissing him tenderly as they bathed in safe spot in the river.

Jamila came back to her senses as she felt Alex lurch and she pulled away in time for him to turn over and cough up water. Jamila smiled happily and then quickly changed her look incase someone noticed. She stared at him hard and glared. She had almost lost her life because of him.

"Thank you," Alex smiled up at her and that's when Jamila's walls she had tried so hard to build shattered. She smiled back at him and said, "You're welcome, and thanks to you to." Alex laughed and said, "Don't mention it. Besides how would we have gotten out if it wasn't for you?" Jamila chuckled and then said, "Trust me you would have gotten out without me.

Jamila tried to stand, but found herself falling again as he screamed out in pain. "What's wrong," Ardeth asked coming over to inspect her.

"Nothing I just got my ankle hurt back in the tunnel," Jamila said looking down, but now noticing that wasn't the only thing. A snake had bitten her and she had not even noticed.

"Come on we need to treat this immediately," Ardeth said picking her up and carrying her to the balloon, so that he could treat her. Jamila looked back at Alex for a mere second and she swore that instead of seeing Alex she saw Amun staring back at her.

* * *

**Okay people I really hope you liked this chapter. It seems like Jamila might finally be showing her true colors don't you think. Maybe Jamila ain't as cold hearted as everyone seems to think she is. LOL. I promise the next one will be just as exciting and maybe more. **

**P.S. I know people our there are reading this so if you are please, pretty please, review for me. I like hearing what you got to say and how I can better this story. I do take your comments to heart so pretty please, please review.**

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**NO FLAMES**_


	9. The Yearning

_**+The Yearning +**_

Jamila sat in the balloon, now bond, with the same shackles she had worn earlier, however now she was able to move about easier. The only thing keeping her from doing so was her ankle that throbbed uncontrollable from the snakebite. It also didn't help that it was sprained. Alex had been nice enough though to help suck out the venom and then wrap it tight so that the sprain wouldn't worsen even though he could have just let her suffer.

Now Jamila sat alone as the others readied the balloon again. She laid on the hammock looking up at the cavern's ceiling smiling to herself as she noticed the stars through a small gap. It wouldn't be long before her mother and father caught up.

Jamila jumped as she heard something being placed beside her on one of the crates. She looked over and noticed Ardeth. He had brought her something to eat, but very reluctantly. He just didn't seem to like her very much, and she couldn't blame him. She was the bad guy that had lied to him and his tribe, and then went and helped Imhotep rise from the dead, not to mention Anck-su-namun.

"Here's you something to eat," he replied curtly as he turned to walk away. Then something suddenly came to her mind and she spoke up quickly before he could leave her sight.

"Do you have any siblings," Jamila asked picking at the ham sandwich curiously, making sure he wasn't trying to drug her.

"Why would that be of any concern to you," He asked turning to look at her.

"Dunno, just asking. What about nieces or nephews," she asked again. He looked away and seemed to stare at the cavern walls before chuckling.

"Are you trying to use some tactic to get to know me and then see if I let you go free," he asked.

"No I was…." Jamila began, but was quickly cut off by Ardeth.

"Save it Jamila. I'm not the O'Connells," Ardeth answered and then made his way off of the air balloon. Jamila sighed heavily and finally took a bite of the food he had given her. It tasted alright and she finally summed it up to the fact that he wasn't trying to kill her…at least not yet. Jamila knew there had to be some way off of this contraption and a way back to the others. If she could just get those stupid bindings off she'd be just fine. Then again a sprained ankle didn't help her situation.

Jamila turned her head toward the O'Connells who were currently moving about. The Jonathan fellow was currently staring at the shiny medallion that Jamila had retrieved from the cavern. Rick and Eve were talking quietly while they helped the black guy fix the air balloon. Ardeth was currently heating some water so that he could separate the water from the salt. She guessed he was doing that to be able to have water in the canteens again. Alex was currently…well she couldn't find Alex.

"Spying," Jamila's head shot in the opposite direction to find Alex jumping over the railing and onto the boat. Jamila glared and simply turned her head in the other direction.

"I just wanted to say thank you for earlier. That was a nice thing you did by saving me," Alex replied.

"It was a moment of weakness," Jamila answered turning back to look at him with hatred in her eyes. Alex was slightly taken aback, but he regained himself quickly.

"Do you even know how to act nice? Really, I swear you only know how to frown, glare, and act like a stick in the mud," Alex proclaimed, making Jamila now the one taken aback.

"I know how to smile," Jamila almost yelled.

"Fine, then let me see you do it," Alex asked and then decided to take this situation to his advantage by mocking her, "See you do it like this." Alex took his hands and took his frown by his fingers and pretended to lift it into a smile.

"You're pathetic," Jamila replied as she took a final bite of her sandwich.

"No, just a lot more happier than you are," he replied.

"Why are you so keen on talking to me. Aren't you afraid I'll bite," Jamila snickered, as she even thought about doing that if he got close enough.

"No, I'm afraid you'll kiss me, which by the way we didn't get to see if I was a good kisser in that dream sequence of yours," he joked lightly. Jamila rolled her eyes and then tried to switch subjects.

"If they want to know where to go to next tell them to just follow the river out of the cavern, and to the end of the channel. There's a cave somewhere around there that will lead into an underground volcano, which should hold the next item we're looking for," she divulged, hoping that would sway him to forget what he had just said.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to tell them. Now, about that kiss…" he began.

"Oh lay of the damn kiss already, not then, not now, and not ever will you're lips ever touch mine you filthy piece of…"

"Kissing, who's talking about kissing? Alex are you bothering her," Eve suddenly spoke up from below.

"No mum, everything's alright," Alex replied all the while with a smirk in Jamila's direction.

"Haven't you got balls," Jamila murmured.

"Yes, something you'll never get to see either," Alex smiled.

"To late, it's one of my long lost memories of Amun." Jamila watched as Alex face fell into complete embarrassment.

"Would you two please stop that talk? Alex, you're mother and I are tired of hearing about that kind of stuff," Rick yelled up at both Jamila and Alex.

Alex simply glared and went away to sulk somewhere else. Jamila didn't see him until the balloon took off again into the air. All the while, she was humming some tune. She had never known where she had heard it, but it seemed a distant memory. As if someone had once sang it to her.

Ardeth sat close by listening and every once a while she could have sworn her solo tune had become a duet, but whenever she stopped there was no sound coming from him. He only continued to glare at her with pure hatred. After a while she could no longer stay awake and she fell into a deep sleep.

**Jamila walked the streets of Cairo, far away from her hotel she was currently staying at. With a bank account filled of money that never ended from her adoptive parents who no longer wanted anything to do with her, she found it easy to go anywhere she wanted. It was a nice bribe of them to keep her away and to keep her mouth shut, but she knew the moment the money stopped she'd be doomed. It was time she found her sense of direction and start heading there.**

**Jamila dropped her bag upon a chair outside a café where a waiter came over and asked for her order. Once her order was sent, she sat back and relaxed. While enjoying the warmth of the sun on her bare shoulders and neck, she couldn't help but over hear a stranger's conversation with a man.**

"…**. and they beat him all by themselves. At least that's what that Jonathan fellow told me," the man whispered.**

"**No it can't be true. It's all a bunch of lies from a drunken man," the other man exclaimed.**

"**Not it's true, saw most of it with my very own eyes. I was there when Cairo was being hailed upon by fire from the heavens. I don't remember much after that though. The next morning I woke up in the middle of the street. I promise you though that I had not even had one sip of alcohol that night," the other man divulged. Jamila strained her ears to hear more of the conversation.**

"**Well if it's true then where's you're proof," the man asked.**

"**A tribe of Medji. If you wonder the desert long enough you'll find them, guarding the city of Hamanauptra," exclaimed the man.**

"**Bull! You've lost it Reynolds," the man answered. Jamila was pulled away from the conversation though when the waiter returned, but she heard the name Imhotep pop up later in the conversation. She took matters into her own hands after that. She followed the drunken man back to his hotel room and beat him senseless until he answered all of her questions and more. Before Jamila knew it she was heading in the right sense of direction. She paid a man for the use of his horse and road out into the desert with a map in hand that she had stolen from him. **

**She wondered the desert for days before finally stumbling upon the tribe of men and women. **

**Jamila watched from a distance waiting for the right moment to ride in, however her plans were destroyed one night when she found she had ran out of both food and water. Not to mention her fire was barely keeping her warm in the desert's cold night. **

**Jamila cuddled into her sleeping bag and pillow, but found it hard to when she was still freezing and couldn't help but jerk every few seconds when she thought she felt something crawling on her. When she finally did manage to fall into a deep sleep she was rudely awakened by being jerked out of her sleeping bag. As her eyes opened and realized her situation, she immediately went into attack mode. She let her memory of what fighting skills she had been taught a few years ago come to her. She quickly took down the man that was holding her and a couple who where coming at her from within the dark. She noticed the fire she had built had been put out and the only thing that helped her see into the dark was the moon and starlit sky.**

**As she reached out to choke one man another brought her to her knees as they kicked the back of her ankles. **

"**Stay on that ground and I promise you'll not be hurt," the man spoke in a familiar tongue. It was a language that had become just a memory in her vocabulary. It was the first language she had spoken as a child. Though she was pretty rusty she gave it her best shot.**

"**Promise not to hurt me! I think you got that twisted," she answered with a glare.**

"**Why are you out here in the desert," the man demanded.**

"**Looking for you," she answered.**

"**LIE," one man screamed.**

"**No, I'm a journalist. I'm coming out here to write on you culture," Jamila quickly lied.**

"**If so, then why didn't you just come to us in the first place? We noticed you're campfire many nights ago," the man asked again.**

"**Because of this reason now," Jamila seethed. The men looked between one another in a questionable manner and then slowly let their guard down. The man who had been talking to her lowered his scarf and Jamila saw a face that seemed familiar, but yet she could not place it.**

"**Sorry, it's just we do not get visitors often. My name is Ardeth Bay," the man answered calmly. Jamila dusted herself off and offered her hand.**

"**Alice Jamila Baker," Jamila answered using her adoptive name. However, something struck a cord in the men around her. **

"**Jamila, that's an odd name, and odd that you know our language as well," Ardeth replied.**

"**I was an orphan once, and resided in Cairo until I was 10 years old. I picked up many languages in that orphanage. It's helped me a lot in my life. The name was just given to me by one of the caretakers there," Jamila replied softly.**

"**Oh, well what do you want from us anyway Miss Baker," Jamila winced at her last name.**

"**To stay a year with you and learn your ways. I want to absorb you're life and bring it back to Cairo with me and write an editorial on it," truthfully Jamila didn't even know what an editorial was, but it seemed to convince them.**

"**Are you sure you could handle a year away from civilization Miss Baker," Ardeth asked.**

"**I'm not your average girl, Mr. Bay," Jamila smiled while pushing back some of her loose hair.**

"**Fine then, but if we find anything to prove to us you're lying Miss Baker, be sure to realize that we will send you on you're high horse back to Cairo," Ardeth replied.**

**"That's fine with me," Jamila replied as she held out her hand. Ardeth hesitated, but eventually shook her hand. That sealed Jamila's fate right then and there.**

Jamila awoke suddenly to the sound of crashing waves beneath her. She rose up and looked around and noticed the balloon was hanging lower to the ground than usual. It was right on top of a river. They were right on course.

Jamila looked over and found most of the people on the air balloon asleep. The only one that remained awake was Ardeth. Jamila scowled, as she tried to stand up. Ardeth turned on her immediately and frowned.

"What are you doing," he asked suddenly.

"Coming to tell you that I have a full bladder," Jamila spat out. Ardeth was stunned for a second and then suddenly nodded. He went and found the black guy to stop the balloon so that everyone could have a bathroom break. The sad thing though, was that Jamila couldn't go by herself. Eve had to help her into to tropical forest to do her business since her ankle was busted up still, and also because she was still captured.

Once she was done she was led back to the balloon where everyone set looking at the maps.

"Ask her," Alex whispered harshly to his father. Rick growled and suddenly turned on her.

"We're lost," he finally answered.

"Of course," she sneered. Jamila had Eve lead her toward the maps and then checked them out.

"Hand me the damn pencil," Jamila muttered looking at the map more closely. She marked off a few spots and then measured their course. Eventually she finally circled the spot they were at and where they were going to all at the same time she was cursing every god above.

"There does that help," Jamila came close to yelling as she slammed the map back into Rick's chest. Rick looked down at it and nodded.

"Hey I found some crutches on the air balloon. Would you like to use them," Jonathan asked looking down at Jamila's ankle that was still swollen.

"What do you think," she replied with bitterness. Jonathan shrugged and walked up the plank and onto the air balloon to get them. In a matter of moments he came back with the crutches. It was a lot easier for her to move around in without having to lean on Eve. Rick and Jonathan walked back up the plank along with Eve who where looking at the maps and the coordinates she had given them.

Alex stayed behind and helped her sit down on the beach. She just looked off in the distance praying to see her band of soldiers, along with her mother, and Imhotep, but it never came. Alex seemed like he wanted to say something, but couldn't spit it out. Jamila took pleasure in his awkwardness. However, he finally managed to spill.

"How bad is the next temple," he asked.

"From what I've heard, worse than anything you've ever seen. Let's just say the priest that built this wasn't hoping that anyone was going to find his power and use it. He wanted it to be all his own. He thought fire and earth would protect it much better. All I know is that the legend goes that High Priest Iah wanted to keep his secrets hidden and by doing so they can only be found within the light of a full moon. We must reach his temple tomorrow on the full moon or we will never find it. Not even powers that I hold or Imhotep holds can find it without the light of the moon," Jamila answered as she picked up some sand in her hand that slowly fell and was carried by the wind.

"Sad isn't it," Jamila replied.

"What's sad," Alex asked.

"That during our time we were great people, and possessed great strengths, but were then buried with the sands of time and reborn from them. Everyone's a reincarnation of someone. There is never a new life and if there is, then let such a fool pray for his soul," Jamila replied.

"Why is it bad thing to be new," Alex asked.

"It gives the gods more reasons to torture you, as if they don't have enough time to torture the ones who had lived long enough to be left alone," Jamila answered with a sad look.

"We're not being tortured," Alex, answered, "if we are we're just doing it to ourselves."

"God I wish," Jamila whispered with a cynical smile.

"Come on we need to get back to the air balloon," Alex blurted out as he stood up and helped Jamila up. As he did so they're faces came within an inch of one another. As Jamila's eyes met Alex's his met hers. She could feel her heartbeat quickening ever so slightly. She could hear the pounding in her chest and everything around her seem as if someone had pushed the mute button. It was not Alex's eyes she found. No, it was Amun's eyes she found. Alex also saw that as well. It was not the evil Jamila that stood before him. It was the Jamila during the time when men believed in Gods, and not just one God.

The wind picked up and blew Jamila's hair in her face so that only her eyes shown. It made her seem like she had a scarf around her mouth. When the wind settled her hair fell to her shoulders and where a frown once stood a slight grin now stood. Alex felt himself inch slightly closer to her. Jamila's heart beated rapidly and she let her eyes close and her head dip back ever so slightly. Right as their lips were in touching distance a shrill voice rang out.

"ALEX COME ON AND BRING HER. WE HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY," Rick yelled out at his son.

Alex pulled away and then regained his senses along with Jamila. Jamila's grin went back to a scowl. She managed to hop her way back to the air balloon on her new found crutches. All the while Alex was trudging along behind her.

While back in the air, Eve handed Jamila some medicine that would help the swelling and pain go down, however she had forgotten to mention the after effects. Jamila was instantly knocked out.

_**Jamila was looking up at Amun. The drapes of the Egyptian bed hid them from the world. Amun leaned down and trailed kisses along Jamila's neck and on down to her collarbone. One of his hands slowly traveled across her abdomen down to her thigh. It even went lower, which received a moan from Jamila. Amun's kisses traveled back up to Jamila's lips. Their tongues intertwined within one another's mouths, making both shiver with ecstasy. Amun let both his hands trail back up and pull Jamila off the bed and into a sitting position. He let his hands travel across her back and then up to her neck. Jamila could feel every sensation including the thing in-between her legs at that moment. Right before she could began to experience pure pleasure she was ripped from it all.**_

Jamila jerked up out of the hammock immediately in a cold sweat, along with her lowers aching violently. Never before had any man mad her yearn that bad. Maybe she had been wrong. Maybe this past life love was going to get in the way. Maybe it was already in the way.

Jamila's eyes traveled the moonlit deck of air balloon to where Alex slept in his sleeping bag. Everything in her yearned to be inside there with him, but her senses got the best of her thankfully. Jamila grabbed the canteen Eve had left for her and threw some of it on her face. It helped to clear her mind some, but still that inner woman of her begged to have what it had always wanted even when it was years ago she had last had it. Jamila tried to lie back down and fall asleep, yet all that did was make it worse.

Taking one last look around the air balloon, Jamila grabbed the medicine Eve had given her earlier to sleep and took most of it. By the time she hit the hammock it was lights out for her.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update. I've been writing one of my own origninal stories and I just kinda got really caught up in it, along with some stupid drama that's going on in my life, anyway I hope this will sustain all my loyal and new readers for now. I promise I'll try to have some more up as soon as I can. Just send me reviews, that's what encouraged me to finally write this chapter. By the way thanks for the reviews as well. Now I know why put's that on here. It does encourage the writers. Anyway hope you liked it and I'll try to get to it again as soon as I can.**

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**


End file.
